The Missing Frame
by rain0205
Summary: A take on what could have happened during the months between season 2 and 3. Of course, why let go of some possible new friends? Will follow story line once season 3 starts to take place. Daryl x OC
1. Prologue

Hello and welcome to my sadly untitled story. It's been floating in my head for at least a month, so i finally thought i would just give it a shot. I do not own walking dead or any of its characters, just my own. Enjoy!

...

The murky morning matches the mood of the world. These days, its nothing but despair, sorrow, and death. It was all anyone could smell, see, and taste. But that didn't stop her, nothing would. Didn't matter if the dead weren't dying, didn't matter how hard life seemed, she wasn't one to stand down. She'd die when she wanted to, and she'd make damn sure that she stayed dead. Everyday was a gift, that's what her mother used to say. Course, her mother started off every day in a bottle of vodka, so it made things coming out of her mouth a little hard to believe.

She made no noise on the forest floor, her hair out of her face, save some stray bangs. They didn't bother her though. As long as she could see and hear, she would be fine. She'd been coming into these words for little over a week now, not usually staying put in one place for too long. She tried that once, was nearly killed. The only way to survive in this new world was to keep on moving.

She hears a twig crack, and she takes refuge by the nearest tree. Her machete in one hand, her hand gun in the other. The silencer had saved her ass so many times, helping her be as quiet as a mouse. That was another way to make sure you stayed alive. Wasn't like her life was much different before the world ended, she basically just continued doing what she was doing, just more traveling. She strains her ears to hear anything outside, but nothing greets her. Taking a quick look, she finds nothing. Sheathing her weapons, she presses on.

She's gotta find something to eat. There's no way that all the wild life was gone from here, she'd only been around for a week. She'd never run into anything other than those damn walking dead mother fuckers. They didn't exactly count as people. Her heavy boots make no sound as she continues on her hunt. She hears voices it sounds like, in the distance. It's a group of people. This is only their scouting party, she's sure there's more than that. Fuck 'em. So long as they stay away from her, she'll leave them alone.

The forest echoes with their voices, but she's gotta look passed that. She hears it then, the groaning of the undead. She smiles. At least she'll get some fun out of this adventure. She pulls out the katana's strapped to her back. They make no noise, silent and deadly. She walks on, following the noise of those retched beasts. The least she can do is put them out of their misery, that way no one had to worry about their loved ones walking around and infecting others.

She finds at least 20 of those mother fuckers, walking around some trees. She smiles again, jumping out to get their attention. They notice her, too stupid to not bother. She starts her attack, slicing the first one's head off from the jaw up. Her katana's are sharp, and able to kill them all easily. It's almost like a dance, as she walks through in a liquid motion, killing them all. Blood splatters everywhere, but she doesn't care. It won't affect her, but she will clean up before she returns to her temporary dwelling.

They're all done with, lying corpses on the ground. She eye's her work, making sure she killed the brain of every last one. Cold blooded killer, but that was what happened in a kill or be killed kind of world. She scoffed at that last thought, knowing it wasn't much different from her life before. She pulled out a piece of cloth, wiping the blood from her blades before sheathing them again.

She walks on, trying to find food. Hopefully those damn dead mother fuckers didn't get anything, or else she'd be screwed. It was the strangest thing, none of the wildlife was out. Maybe it was those people she heard a while back that scared them. Or maybe they got to them first. She narrowed her eyes, hearing the crunching of leaves. Winter was going to settle in soon, and it would make it hard to travel. She wasn't used to snow all that much, wasn't usually that cold where she grew up.

She finally spots something to eat, and it appears to be a really nice catch. Been a while since she found a deer. Heck, been a while since she found something other than mice. She pulled out her gun, aiming her shot. She had to get it just right, or else all the meat would be useless. She cocked her gun, the safety off and ready to fire. It was in her perfect sights, her finger just about to squeeze the trigger...

She held her breath, the deer's head going up as if it heard something. She bit her lip nervously, not wanting it to dash off. She mentally sighed when it went back to its original activity. She waited her shot again, and smiled. She pulled the trigger, then screamed in pain. She missed, the deer running off. A shooting pain emanated from her arm, and she could feel blood dripping from it. She saw the source of it, feathers sticking out of the end. She growled, only one person who could have done this.

"Daryl Dixon! Don' tell me y'all just shot meh with that stupid pussy ass crossbow o'yers!" she screamed into the open air, not caring if she attracted any dead. It was something she was used to saying whenever she saw arrows anywhere. Stupid boy always managed to hurt her. She couldn't wait for the day she finally got to kill him and his good for nothin' brother. She grunted in pain, assessing the damage. No arteries, that was good, it wasn't fatal.

She heard the leaves move, a group of people approaching her. The adrenaline had kicked in, the pain no longer a problem. She looked to see who was coming. Her eyes widened slightly, then her face was contorted in a scowl. There were at least 10 people, but one of them was Dixon himself. She growled running towards him, not caring about the weapons pointed at her. She knocked his crossbow out of his hands, pushing him against a tree. He was surprised to see her, that was for sure.

"What the fuck is yer problem? Shootin' at meh, how many times Ah tell ye to watch it!" the routine words came flooding out of her mouth.

"Stupid bitch shouldn't be in the way all the time!" was his reply.

"In the way!" she was seething. She reached for the arrow on her arm and pulled it out effortlessly. She pointed it his head, "How's this for in the way ya son of a bitch!"

They glared at each other, the rest of the people watching completely confused. Her arm was still pinning him against the tree. She knew that she could be overpowered by him, but she supposed pointing an arrow up at his eyes was probably stopping him. If her arm were any higher, she was sure she'd be choking him, and then she'd really have a struggle on her hands.

Daryl smirked as he stared at this girl. She wasn't going to kill him like she always promised, not now anyway. Not like it mattered to her that Rick, Glenn, Carl, and Carol had guns pointed at her. She wasn't afraid of anything, tough as nails this one. Wasn't long before he was openly laughing in her face, like he always used to when she got angry with him.

"What the fuck ye laughin' 'bout, boy?! Ah'll kill you where ye stand!"

He shoved her off once the laughing had subsided. Her southern brogue was deep when she was angry. And she was always angry. If the look on her face could kill him, he would be dead on the spot. So dead there was no way he was going to start walking again.

"Take care o'yer arm," he instructed, watching it gush out blood.

She scoffed, throwing the arrow in his direction before unhooking her katana's. She peeled off her sweater, her bare arm covered in her own blood. She used her machete to slice it up, throwing away the blood soaked part of it. She wrapped the dry parts around her arm, tying it tight with her teeth and free hand. At least he missed her tattoo, she would definitely have to get some blood out of him if he did. She strapped her katana's back on her back, glaring at the other members of Dixon's group. The guns were still in hand, but at least they weren't pointed at her. They were obviously untrusting, but that suited her just fine. She observed each of them. She scowled when she saw one of them was pregnant.

"What the fuck ye doin' walkin' 'round these parts with a baby on the way?!" she demanded of Daryl.

"Got no choice, woman. Walker's everywhere," he replied.

"Ah don't care 'bout them motha fucker's. Big bad Dixon should be able to handle them anyhow. Y'all can' just wander 'round here with a sick pregnant gal!"

"I'm not sick," said Lori.

"Yer pale an' yer head's titled. Y'ain't goin' anywhere far like that," she pointedly told the girl. She turned her back to them, "Maht as well come on then, Ah won' have a baby's life on mah hands."

"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Rick. He was obviously the husband.

She turned to face him, "If Ah wanted ye dead, ye would be."

Rick looked at Daryl, still weary. The man wasn't looking, just following the strange girl he appeared to know so well. Rick decided it wouldn't be all bad, they were many and she was one. Besides, Rick had never seen Daryl react to someone like that before, maybe it would be good to let this play out.

She didn't wait for them, but she knew they were following. She could feel Daryl's eyes on her, and it made her mad. Last time she ever saw him was his running back. Coward. She wasn't going to think about that now, she had more important things to do. Looks like she'd have to go further to get food for all these people. Just what she fucking needed. She meant it though, she wasn't going to let an unborn child die because she was too selfish to offer her good fortune.

They finally reached a three story house in the middle of nowhere. She sighed, one of those stupid dead people walking around. She threw a knife at it, hitting her target without even trying. She walked on as if she had done nothing, she'd get the knife later. Not like that fucker was going anywhere. She observed the place in front of her as she got to it. The middle of nowhere...

A cabin in the woods of sorts. It was the safest place for the time being. She didn't like staying in one place for too long, but she was forced here, especially now. The lady looked to be about three months, and obviously wasn't taking care of herself properly. She was going to fix that. She'd have to keep an eye on Dixon as well, lest he pull the old shit on her again. She wasn't having it, not back then, and certainly not now.

...

there it is, please let me know what you think. thanks for taking the time for it :)


	2. Chapter 2

hello and welcome back! thanks for reading, i'm not quite sure how this will do, but i'm counting on you guys to let me know :)

...

The inside of the house was massive. Daryl knew it wasn't hers, but she was lucky to have found it. The direction the rest of them were heading, they wouldn't have come near it. Not like she would let them anyway, he was just lucky that he managed to shoot her. They piled in the living room, happy to take a load off on the couch. Daryl stood by the doorway, analyzing. She could be trusted when she was trying to help, he knew that, but he wasn't exactly sure where he stood with her after their last encounter, before this world turned to shit.

She got a good look at everyone, feeling the tension in the air. There was the pregnant sick woman, a little boy, and his father. There was a young Asian man, probably closer to her age, as well as the girl who sat next to him. She was obviously his mate, no doubt about that. There was another girl sitting with her elderly father. An African, cause every group needs one, and another woman, older, with short hair. She was looking at Daryl, and that made their host smirk. She never saw anyone be able to put up with Dixon for so long, and she noted that his no good brother wasn't around. That probably had something to do with it.

"Y'all can stay here 'till she's healed," she spoke, her tone not nearly as harsh as it was in the woods.

"Thank you," said the old man. She looked at him, "I'm a doctor. I can take a look at your arm."

She looked at it, then shrugged, "It's fine. Don' feel no pain, been shot by this asshole's arrows before."

"It needs to be cleaned," he offered politely.

"Ah'll take care of it. Had more than this 'fore y'all showed up."

He nodded, not wanting to press the matter. Her arms stayed crossed over her chest, her bare arms showing goosebumps on them. She wasn't shivering, it was probably from the blood loss. Stupid girl never took care of herself properly. Had he taught her nothing?

"Why are you helping us?" asked the father of the child.

"Ah told ye, Ah ain't havin' no baby death on mah hands."

Daryl walked towards her, standing in front of her with those suspicious eyes, "Got nothin' t'do wit' me?"

"Fuck you!"

"Y'wish bitch."

She punched him in the face. He grabbed her by the throat, slamming her against the wall. He wasn't cutting off her air, but they were staring hatefully at each other. Neither of them would relent, both too stubborn to let the other one win. It was personal, for both of them. She wasn't going to let him win, not ever again. She'd kill herself before that happened.

He wasn't going to hit her, he'd never do that. But restraining her to stop her from hurting him, that was different. This wasn't the first time she had tried to hit him, but it was the first time she made contact. He couldn't hurt her, not ever, but no one but him needed to know that. He didn't blame her for the way she treated him, but he wasn't going to let her do whatever she wanted.

"Daryl, let her go! She's helping us," said Rick.

"Leave it," he spat back.

Rick held his gun at Daryl's head, ready to pull the trigger if need be. She glared, not having any of that. She pulled out her own gun, pointing it at Rick.

"Don' you point that gun at his head! Daryl Dixon's mah kill, don' nobody gunna take that away from meh, y'hear?!" she yelled at him.

"You threaten one of ours, then you can't be trusted," said Rick, moving the gun to point at hers. Daryl let go of her, slapping his gun away.

"Best get that gun out of her face, Rick," said Daryl, standing in front of her protectively. Rick looked ready to sputter profusely, completely confused by the two of them. She had said he was her kill, and now he was protecting her? What was going on here? This was obviously something deep and personal, and he was going to get to the bottom of it before things could get any worse. He put away his gun, deciding to leave it to the two of them.

The room was silent, Daryl turning to look back at the woman he knew from his past. And know her he did. She hadn't really changed much since he last saw her. Cold green eyes, red hair probably still as long as ever. She had managed to keep her figure, which meant she had managed to eat properly. She was a long way from home, that was for sure. But then again, if she was, then so was he.

"Y'all must be hungry. There ain't much, Ah gotta take off into the nearest town t'get what we need," she offered, deciding doing something was better than just sitting here.

"Sounds good. Glenn here is good with goin' to town. He can go with you," said the one she knew to be called Rick. He was gesturing to the Asian man sitting along the other side of the room.

"No," said Daryl, "I'll go. You can stay here," he was talking to her.

"Don' you tell meh what t'do ya som'a'bitch!" she yelled.

"I'll do whatever I want, 'Belle!"

"The hell ya will!"

"Look, if it's going to be a problem for us to stay here, we can just move on," offered the pregnant woman.

"Shut up!" the two southerners yelled, though they weren't talking to Lori.

"Fahne, come with. Just don' slow meh down!" were her orders, "You," she pointed to Lori, "Get over in the next room and stay there till Ah get back. There's runnin' water, but it ain't warm. Y'all want heat, best start a fire in the pit. Ah'll get back with food for y'all, then we can start talkin' 'bout a plan."

She started to walk out then. Daryl was the only one who followed her, Glenn being a little too weary of them. Rick didn't say anything about it, understanding the need to want to stay away from the two of them. They did as she instructed, however, seeing that she had been here for a little while. They rationed whatever they could for the time being, not knowing how far town was or when they would get back.

"Is there any gas? We need to get our cars over here," said Maggie.

"Gas in the cellar. Y'all can take mah truck, Ah'm takin' the Suzuki," she replied, the door shutting behind Daryl. She got into her car, fully intent on starting it up and driving away without him. She could only be so lucky, as he was in the car before she had a chance to release the clutch. She scoffed, pulling out towards the highway, following the dirt road. Her SX4 was small and easy to handle. She only ever took the truck when she was on the move. Lucky for her they didn't have to walk to much.

She took the familiar path to town, only going this way once before. When she had arrived to the house, there was enough there that she didn't need to worry about more supplies, just food. Now there were more people, and she could use some fresh bandages on her arm. Her eyes were trained to look everywhere, but nothing could be seen. Was the same way when she had pulled up in the first place. Once advantage to this world, no more speed limits. Not like she followed them in the first place.

Daryl kept an eye on her through his peripherals. He knew to look for any threats, this car not being the heaviest. If she managed to hit wildlife or a herd of walkers, she'd stand no chance with this. He waited until she had made the turn off towards town, seeing the truck drive by, heading to the main road. He took that opportunity to pull the hand brake. She spun out of control, but it wasn't all that bad. The car was four wheel drive, and he knew she was a good enough driver that they wouldn't crash or get hurt.

"What the fuck is yer problem?!" she exclaimed when the car had stopped. He turned the car off, keeping the key, "What the fuck, Daryl?!" she wanted answers.

He didn't say anything, just grabbed her hair that was so conveniently put up and pulled her towards him. Her lips, he never thought he would taste them again. His feeling for her were unclear, but he knew that once he had seen her, he had to claim her once more. Her resistance was gone once their lips touched each other. The hunger eminent in both of them. They broke apart, staring wildly into each other's eyes. What was the next move? He wasn't going to give her a chance to think. He pulled her over to his seat, her body against him. She reclined the seat in order to get better access.

It was over just as quickly as it had begun. Her hair was down, flowing damn near her ass. Her bangs feel over her eyes, but he could still see the green of them shining through. While they weren't naked, he could easily remember what it was like. Her breaths were jagged against him, but he wasn't all the much better. She was the only one who could ever take the wind out of him.

"What are we doin', 'Belle?" he asked lightly, his head swimming with endorphins for her. He was confused about what he felt for her.

She gave him a steely look, "Ah hell!" she slapped his chest, pushing herself off of him and back in the driver's seat. She pulled her pants back on properly, doing them up and straightening the rats nest of hair. He fixed himself as well, getting the seat back up, "Ye just had t'go an' ruin it! Ya always do!"

"Don' blame this on me, girl. You were always too emotional."

"Where were yer emotions just now?! Even if it was jus' a fuck don' mean it had nothin' behahnd it!"

"I used ye."

"Y'always say thaht! And yet y'always come back! Don' matter if the world ends, here ya are!"

"Jus' shut the fuck up and drive!" he screamed, throwing the key at her face. She caught it, however, starting the car. She drove off, the anger obvious with the way she handled the car. Daryl wiped his face, trying to get the taste of her out of his mouth. He knew he wouldn't, hers was one that lingered. Fine, he'd catch something and then eat it, not bother with her until Lori was going to be okay.

'Belle wasn't in the mood for any of Daryl's shit. She wasn't even sure how she felt about him being here with her, but she knew better than to think he was going to let her out of his sight. Natural human instinct it what made him stop the car, and she couldn't deny that she needed it. Despite how angry she was, she felt totally relaxed and at ease, one of the only things she missed about being with him.

But those days were over, fairy tales no longer existing. He made his choice, forcing her to make hers. It had been nearly a decade since she saw him, his back towards her and him fading in the distance. She'd never forget that sight, the horrible news she had for him. She narrowed her eyes, trying not to think about it. The curvy dirt road was exactly what this car was made for, and she let herself be whisked away into her own world of fun.

...

there's yet another one, how am i doing? thanks so much for taking the time to read :)


	3. Chapter 3

hey there, thanks for reading. let's give it another go, hopefully i can get a title out of it too

...

'Belle and Daryl didn't speak much the whole way back. They only spoke in the town when they had to, but other than that, the ride was silent. It was always quicker coming back then heading out, something she would never understand. She saw one of them undead on the way home, taking out her gun and shooting it in the head while she drove by. When they got back to the house, 'Belle parked her car near the truck, noting Merle's bike was in the bed of it. Maybe he stayed back with it? But then why would it be in the bed of her stolen truck? She decided it wasn't important.

She noted a couple of them were out in the field, getting ready to burn the mother fucker she pegged with her knife. She walked over there, pulling out the knife before walking back to the house. She didn't bother helping Daryl unload everything they had gathered, fuck it. She walked in the house, noting that everyone had gotten together and cleaned it up. Meaningless tasks to keep busy, she could respect that. It was warm, the fire roaring. She went to the back room where the bed was, to check on the sick woman.

The elderly doctor was there, the woman sitting up and talking with him and his daughter. 'Belle walked in, noting that the woman was still pale. She was under the covers, eating a can of unidentifiable food. The three of them looked at her, eyes unsure of what to think. 'Belle observed them, an emotionless expression on her face. She had nothing against these folk, but she wasn't sure if she could trust them either.

"How far along sugah?" 'Belle asked in a softer voice than they'd heard.

"Three and a half months," answered Lori.

"Why didn' ye tell anyone ya were sick?"

Lori looked down guiltily, "Didn't want everyone to slow down."

"Hopefully goes away soon, can' stay here long."

"Why?" asked the old man.

"Learned from experience that no place is safe. Best way t'live is to keep movin'."

The old man nodded, looking somber. 'Belle thought about that for a moment, wondering why he would look like that. She could tell they had been traveling for a while, the smell of them making it obvious. They weren't exactly prepped for winter traveling, the smart thing to do would be to migrate South. But she wasn't going to, not yet, she had to wait here for a while first.

"I'm Lori, this is Hershel and his daughter Beth," Lori introduced.

"You're 'Belle, right?" asked Beth.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Is it short for something?"

'Belle shrugged, "Don' worry 'bout it."

"You got somewhere to keep watch?" asked Rick, walking into the room with Daryl.

"Yeah, got some sleepin' bags on the roof. Won' see much in the dark 'less the moon is out. Haven' seen much the past week. There's a sniper up there, but y'all take it an' y'can kiss yer sorry asses goodbye," she told him seriously.

"Big words for a small woman," said Daryl angrily.

"No one asked you!" she yelled. Her eyes were dangerous as they fixed on his glare. He was always challenging her, was he trying to kill her?

Daryl opened his moth to say something, but was cut off by a scream of "MOMMA!"

'Belle's eyes widened, her face white but no one really had time to ask her before she shoved Rick and Daryl out of the way and started running up the stairs. They both followed her, weapons in hand as she climbed the three flights of stairs. She booted the door, knocking it down completely and scanned the room. Machete in one hand, gun in the other, nothing was going to get by her. Rick and Daryl had arrived shortly after, but there was no danger to be had.

The only thing in the room was a small child of about seven or eight. She had long strawberry blond hair and the same green eyes as her mother. 'Belle sheathed her weapons, running over and hugging the child to her closely. The relief was obvious along her face, the child looking terrified of the men in the room. Their weapons were lowered, as they watched mother and daughter.

"What's wrong, sugah?" asked 'Belle, looking into the girl's eyes.

"My head started hurting again, momma," the small child replied.

'Belle held her wrist to the girl's forehead, "No fever, Kara. Jus' a headache. Gotta sleep it off."

"I can't sleep anymore, momma. I'm hungry."

"Shit, Ah forgot, sugah. There's some new friends here, Ah got distracted."

"What happened to your arm?"

"Don' worry 'bout it baby girl, jus' go downstairs where Ah can see ye."

"Alright," the girl agreed as 'Belle rose to stand tall. She ignored Daryl, knowing he was going to question about the child. Wasn't his business what happened while she was gone, he can fuck a toaster.

"Girl bit?" asked Rick.

"Nah. Jus' a cold like yer wife. Season's changin'. Kara was born early, more vulnerable to stuff like that."

He nodded, walking out of the room. 'Belle started to follow, but Daryl's arm caught her before she could get out of the door. He looked down her, his eyes questioning. She just glared at him, daring him to ask and find out the answer. Kara had nothing to do with him, plain and simple. He grunted, letting her go. He didn't even know how he was going to ask a question like that. He was sure she would have told him if the girl was his anyway. Deciding there was nothing better to do, he decided to go out and find them some dinner.

...

'Belle sat in the common room with some of the others. Lori was still bed ridden, probably afraid of what the girl would say if she got up. She had a bucket of boiled water beside her, red from her own blood. She was cleaning her wound, the hole in her arm gaping at her. It was sore, but didn't stop her from being able to do what she needed to do. Her daughter sat with the young boy 'Belle learned to be called Carl. She didn't like how that boy carried a gun, but how someone else raised their kid wasn't her business. Hell, if Kara was older, 'Belle would probably have taught her how to shoot already.

She hissed when the water from the cloth touched her, but it had at least stopped bleeding. The blood was finally clean, the hole staring her in the face. Arrows weren't thick, so she couldn't see right through it. She took the fresh gauze she grabbed from the drug store and started to wrap it. She was having trouble, only one free arm and her teeth. But she managed, not wanting someone to take pity on her and decide to help. Daryl hadn't come back yet, but she wasn't all that worried. They still had time before the sun went down.

Beth had walked into the room just as 'Belle was finished with her wound. She sat down with the children, joined by Carol. That woman had some kind of pain behind her eyes, 'Belle couldn't deny that. She had to have lost a child, there was no other explanation for why she was looking at Kara the way she did. 'Belle smiled, happy her daughter was still able to be a kid despite what was going on. Carl was retelling the story of how they got here and everything that happened. Of course, he was hiding some parts and embellishing it for her sake, and 'Belle was grateful for that. 'Belle went for her gun when she heard the door burst open. She relieved her arm when she saw it was just Daryl.

"Need that truck o'yers girl, bagged me a bear!" he exclaimed happily. 'Belle smirked, getting up to go help him with it. She hopped in the RAM, starting it up and waiting for him to tell her where to go. She drove to the edge of the forest, following his tracks. They were lucky the bear wasn't touched by any wandering dead.

"Been a long tahme since Ah had a hot meal," mused 'Belle, the thought of finally eating real meat making her feel good.

"Jus' watch that arm," he replied, tying some rope from the truck around the carcass. She helped him, and when it was all done, they both dragged the dead animal back to the truck. It was tough, the bear quite large. They were lucky not to find anything on their way back to the truck, and heaved it into the bed. Daryl noticed she winced with her left arm, but was happy she had taken the time to clean and bandage it.

Evening was settling in by the time they had returned, the sun would go down soon. Days were getting shorter with the winter coming. Frost was starting to appear on the cars in the morning, the nights cold. It was going to make traveling hard when she finally left this place. It was a shame that she couldn't stay in one place for too long. She helped Daryl take the bear from the truck, most of the work on him. He insisted, probably feeling guilty for shooting her with an arrow. The two of them began to skin him, the skills they used completely parallel, like they used to be.

'Belle smiled slightly as she started harvesting the meat with him. He appeared to not really notice her existence as he worked, but that suited her just fine. Despite how much she hated Daryl, there were some really good times with him. He taught her how to hunt when they were younger, how to do all of this. She often wondered why he even bothered living in a house, he was always better off in the woods.

Daryl tried not to think about how easy it was to fall back into routine with 'Belle. Neither of them had much money when they were growing up, and she was always on her own. He figured teaching her how to survive would come in handy one day, who thought it'd be the end of the world to prove that true? He was truly sorry for what he did to her, but he wasn't going to show her any weakness. Might invite the knife she had so securely tucked in her boot.

"Ah'll start with this, should be enough for tonight. The cold'll keep the smell down, see what else we can do with it tomorrow. Sun's goin' down," said 'Belle.

"Do what ye want, woman," replied Daryl.

"Ah intend to, asshole!" she scoffed, walking into the house.

She put down the meat near the fire, Carol getting ready to cook it. She washed the blood off her arms in the bone chilling water. She sighed when she was finished, going back to the fire to warm her arms up. She put on a sweater, not liking the way her daughter was looking at her arm. It was stained in blood, but at least it wasn't hers. Kara walked over to her mother and laid her head in her lap. There was mindless chatter going on, but 'Belle paid it no mind. They talked of lost loved ones, and she was happy that she didn't have any.

"Have you lost anyone?" asked Carol.

"Nah," replied 'Belle.

"Not your parents or anyone? Why aren't you all together?" asked Beth.

"Parents were dead 'fore this shit started. Brotha gone for years, don' care where that rat bastard went. Ah see him again, Ah kill 'im."

"Why?" asked Maggie, completely horrified that she would say something like that.

"Som'a'bitch tried to slit her throat for a nickle," said Daryl, standing in the doorway. They looked at her with eyes wide, not believing that was a true story. She only nodded, remembering that day well.

"'Member when Ah put those snakes in his bed? Cried lahke a bitch for weeks, wouldn' sleep," she smiled.

Daryl chuckled, "Best when he tried t'get everyone to think the barn owl was teachin' 'im magic."

"Ah gave him some shrooms wit' his eggs that mornin'!"

They were both openly laughing at the memories. 'Belle hadn't thought about that in years, how the four of them used to torture each other as kids. But then that lead to bad memories, when they grew up and started becoming the bad kids they were. When the laughter had died down, she was aware of the people in the room trying to study her and Daryl. His choice if he wanted them to know, she was going to keep her mouth shut. They obviously trusted him and his judgement, or else she'd probably be dead.

The moon was out, and she had made sure all the doors were barricaded. The windows weren't a problem, already taken care of before she arrived. She knew why there family was already dead when she got here, they forgot to block off one window in the cellar. She took care of that though, always careful about it. 'Belle checked on Lori one last time before heading upstairs to go stand watch. It was about the time that if anything was out there, it was going to move now. She left Kara to sleep with the others, knowing it would be good for the girl. She grabbed her coat, putting it on and making no noise with her boots as she climbed the stairs.

She saw T-Dog with her sniper, keeping a look out into the field. She made a noise closing the door, but not too loud that it would echo and attract attention. He looked over to the source of it, looking nice and snug in her sleeping bag.

"Ah'll cover, go get some rest," she told him quietly. He nodded, carefully getting up and handing her the gun. She held it, waiting patiently for the sleeping bag to wrap up in. He nodded at her, and then slowly opened the door. 'Belle got situated, getting in the familiar position for the eighth night. Her breath was in the air, the cold not really affecting her. She lit a cigarette, a pack that she was fortunate to find in town. She inhaled deeply, letting the feeling wash over her. She was about to put it back in her pocket, when they were snatched right out of her hands.

"Hey!" she whispered hoarsely. Daryl took one and then placed the pack back in her hands. She glared at him, but offered him a light anyway.

He had his crossbow leaning against his leg, looking out into the night. She was annoyed and happy that he was here. Annoyed cause she didn't need to be babysat, happy because at least she wasn't alone tonight. She didn't speak, however, not really caring for conversation. She looked at him, noting that he didn't really do much to protect himself from the cold. Had to be below zero judging from the position of the moon.

"Ain't ya cold, sugah?" she asked, her voice low.

"Not really," came his short reply.

"What are ye doin' up here?"

"Can' sleep."

"Don' blame ye. Barely been sleepin' since this shit started."

"You should be wit' your little girl."

"Can' be wit' her if there's danger near by."

"I'll watch for you."

She looked at him suspiciously. There was something on his mind, but he wasn't willing to surrender the information. He didn't just come up here to make sure she slept, there was something else to it.

"What are ye doin' here, Daryl?"

"Told you, woman, I can't sleep."

"Fahne, lie to me."

"I ain't lyin', you crazy bitch," his voice was getting higher.

"You shut that trap 'fore Ah shut it for ye," she stood, holding his mouth with her hand.

He was warm, his face and lips burning against her ice cold fingers. It stunned her for a moment, only a moment. His eyes bore into hers, and she was unable to look away. He grabbed her hand roughly, using the other arm to pull her close and kiss her hard. She melted into it, the sniper rifle in between them still. They were gasping for air by the time they broke apart. His breath was in her face and it only invigorated her. She pulled him down for more of him, but it was cut short by someone clearing their throat.

They snapped their necks to look at Rick standing there, ready to take his turn to watch the night. He was surprised to find them sucking face, but knew that it wasn't an efficient way to watch out for walkers. Daryl looked pissed that he was interrupted so rudely by Rick, but 'Belle welcomed it. She was losing her mind if she wanted to get involved with Daryl again. She handed Rick the sniper, peeling off the sleeping bag and quietly entered the house again without a single word. Rick took his post on the chair, looking to see if the two of them missed anything.

"What was that all about?" asked Rick.

"Shut the fuck up!" said Daryl loudly, before going to find somewhere to sleep in the house.


	4. Chapter 4

"Momma, when are we leaving?" asked Kara a few days later. She was looking much stronger than when they first arrived, and they were almost at the two week point. The other people had started to be friendlier with 'Belle, probably because Rick had mentioned something about her and Daryl on the roof. She didn't deny or try to hide it, she continued on with her life.

"Couple days, darlin'. Yer almost all better," replied 'Belle. That reminded her though, they had to talk about what was going to happen. She'd wait until dinner time, that was when every one would be together in the same room. They were still going on a steady diet of bear, but 'Belle knew that it was already risky eating it. The only reason it lasted so long was only because it was so cold outside.

They had experienced their first snow last night, and it stuck to the ground this morning. 'Belle knew that it was only a matter of time. She had to get some winter supplies, or else they would die out there. That meant she was going to have to make a run into the town. She hadn't gone much there, only because she didn't need to. But she had delayed it too long with everything happening. She couldn't deny that she enjoyed the company of other people, and she suspected Daryl was the only reason she wasn't dead yet.

She hadn't spoken to Daryl since the other night. She avoided him, not wanting to fall back into the past. He left, she wasn't going to chase him anymore. He was too stupid to realize his mistake, his loss, not hers. She did just fine without him, had a beautiful daughter. Sure, the world turned to shit, but she managed to survive. She knew that he was the reason for it, but she'd be damned if she ever admitted that to him. They would be separating anyway, going where they needed to be. It would be her and Kara, less to worry about. It was always just the two of them, but that suited her just fine. Kara had never asked about her father, and in a world like this, she probably never would.

Kara went to go play with Carl. That was one thing 'Belle didn't like about having to leave, she wouldn't be able to have a friend. Carl and Beth were warming up to her nicely, and Kara acted like the child she deserved to be. 'Belle smiled at them, hating that she'd have to take that away from her daughter. Her attention snapped away from them when she saw Rick enter the room with Lori. She looked so much better, finally fit to travel. Probably safe to stay just one more night.

"We gotta talk," said 'Belle.

"Agreed," said Rick, walking over to where she sat.

"Thank you so much for helping me. I feel a lot better," said Lori.

"Sure thang sugah," 'Belle smiled slightly. Lori nodded, going to sit with her son.

"Winter's gunna settle in quick, judgin' from the smell. Yer wife can travel now, but best wait one more night. Not safe here, overstayed the welcome," 'Belle began, "Y'all need supplies for the cold, an' so do Ah."

"What are you suggesting then?"

"One more run inta town, one more night here, then tomorra we go our separate ways."

Rick was thinking about it, all her words. It made sense, they had never agreed on anything permanent. She had gone out of her way to help his wife, make it so that they would be able to travel. He wasn't quite sure if it was because of Daryl or not, but either way, he was grateful that people out there did have some humanity left in them. Reminded him of Dale, his words before the day he died.

He looked at 'Belle, "Okay. But you and your little girl don't need to go alone. We'd welcome you along the way, if anything, for helping out Lori."

"Ah don' know, Ah barely know y'all. Ah'm sure under different-"

"The hell with that, yer comin' with us," Daryl spoke from the doorway. 'Belle didn't even notice him come in.

"Ye can' tell meh what to do!" she yelled, eyes narrowed in that angry way of hers.

"The hell I can't! I ain't gunna let ye go out there on your own again! Not with a child!"

"Don' matter what ye say, Ah do what Ah want!"

"Yer comin', that's the end of it, 'Belle."

"Bitch Ah'll show ya the end of it, the end o'mah gun!" she yelled, pointing her gun up at his head. He grabbed it, twisting her hand. She grunted in pain, her arm still not healed from being shot with an arrow. She headbutted him, and succeeded in getting her arm back. He glared at her.

"I'm not takin' no for an answer, 'Belle!"

"Tough shit, ye don' always get what ye want!"

"Maybe it would be best to head into town, continue this conversation later," suggested Rick.

"Fahne! But the conversation is over!" she yelled, stomping out of the room. She walked out the door, vaguely aware of Glenn and Maggie following her. They were the go to town folk, she didn't expect any less. She took the Suzuki, it being better on gas anyway. If she planned to leave, she would need all the gas in the truck she could get, having to pull the other car and her stuff in it.

She sped out of there, being mindful of the trees. More dead were around the area, it was definitely time to leave here. She could see Daryl in the mirror before she turned and couldn't see the house anymore. She glared out in front of her, the passengers quiet, for the most part. She thought about Rick's proposal, about traveling with them. They were obviously willing to help her take care of Kara, and probably noticed she was a pretty useful person to have a around. Daryl was the only thing that made that choice hard. It would be best for Kara, there was no denying that. She still wasn't sure, however.

"So, you and Daryl, huh?" asked Glenn.

She glared at him, "There ain' no me n' Daryl."

"But there used to be?" asked Maggie slyly.

"Y'all got it wrong. We jus'... grew up togetha."

"So you knew Merle then?" asked Glenn.

"'Course. Good fer nothin' piece o'shit. He take off again?"

"Sort of. We had to leave him behind during a raid in Atlanta. Went back for him, but he sawed off his hand and got away. Daryl hasn't really gone to look for him, but I think he's dead."

'Belle snorted, "Ain' nobody kill Merle Dixon... 'cept maybe Merle 'imself."

"Daryl says the same thing."

"Y'all should believe it. He's one sick som'a'bitch that one. Ah'd kill 'im if Ah thought Ah stood a chance."

"Why do you want to kill Daryl?" asked Maggie.

"Ain' nobody's business but mah own, y'hear?"

She pondered 'Belle's words. Whatever happened between them, it was deep and personal, both sides hurt. 'Belle was trying to protect herself, that much was obvious. Daryl was trying to make up for a mistake he made, probably whatever he did to hurt her so much. It was something so simple, all they had to do was talk about it. But Maggie knew that they wouldn't, they were both too stubborn for something like that. So long as 'Belle planned on leaving, they would never get the chance to talk. Maggie knew people like them, knew that it was only a matter of time before they approached the inevitable subject. All those frustrations that were never let out, the closure they deserved was never going to happen if they separated.

"You should take up our offer, 'Belle. It'll be good for Kara. She'd be around people, safe with the rest of us while you go out for food or anything else," said Maggie, knowing that Kara would be the only way to make 'Belle come around.

She didn't say anything, just continued to drive. The sharp corners were making Glenn nervous, she could tell. He held onto the handle at the top of the door. She wasn't going to tone it down just because the boy never drove on a dirt road before. She was smiling during all of it, seeing his face white as a sheet.

"You think you could slow it down?" asked Glenn.

"Sorry, sugah, time's awastin'!" she practically ignored him, laughing on her way. Maggie seemed to enjoy the ride, making it obvious that she was a country kid herself.

'Belle made it to town in no time, keeping the car a safe distance. They got out, seeing five or so walkers down the hill a bit. It was much more populated than when Daryl and her came there a few days ago. She strapped her katana's to her back and unsheathed them. Glenn and Maggie wielded their own weapons and the three of them fought their way to town. They were going to search this place much more thoroughly, get everything they would need for the cold. 'Belle wiped her katana's and sheathed them. She pulled out her machete and one of her guns. She walked, slicing and shooting everything in her way. Every building they entered, 'Belle would stand guard. She offered her other gun to Glenn, who helped keep the dead away while Maggie fished for things.

The bags they brought were filling up fast, but they had to grab as much as they could. This was the last time they'd stop for supplies for a long time, other than quick ins and outs for food. But that was something they'd need to do on their own, something she didn't need to worry about. 'Belle was easily killing them all, lucky that her silent weapons didn't attract any attention.

They made it back to the car, 'Belle wiping off her machete and just using her guns. There was blood splattered on her, but she didn't care. So long as it wasn't hers it didn't matter. When they were in the car, she started it up and drove off, happy that this venture wasn't catastrophic in any way. They were all covered in blood, as the sun was beginning to set. At least they made it out of there before dark, stupid creatures of the night those fuckers. 'Belle kept the lights on her car on, navigating her way down the trail.

"Oh my God!" Maggie shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my God!" Maggie shouted.

'Belle turned to look at what the girl was freaking out about. Her eyes hardened, seeing a whole hoard of those mother fuckers heading towards the house. If she drove fast enough, hopefully they would have time to pack enough and get the fuck out. She sped off, knowing the car was going to attract attention. She could see in the side mirror that they were starting to come onto the trail. She pulled out her gun, shooting the ones in the way while she drove. Her car ran them over, getting blood on it. She pressed on, trying to get there as fast as she could. If something happened to Kara, she was going to go on a killing frenzy. Anybody who got in her way wouldn't regret it, they'd be dead.

She was relieved to see just a few of them on the property. They were manageable. She pulled the car in behind the truck, knowing that her head lights would have attracted them. She vaguely heard the sniper go off, the silencer helping immensely.

"Get inside and pack up, grab everythang and put it in the Suzuki! It's mah pack car!" she instructed the other two.

She quickly hooked the car up to the truck, securing it so that she could tow it with her. The bike was still in the bed of it, and she didn't think there was time to get it out. She saw Daryl, Rick, and Glenn come out with their own weapons, guarding the rest of them who were loading the car. 'Belle heard the truck door open, and looked to see Kara getting in. Good, girl knew what to do when they had to leave in a hurry.

Killing these fuckers was like killing a hydra. Shoot one down, two more appeared. 'Belle was cursing with every shot, wishing they could just leave. They needed more time, and that seemed to be in the distance right now. The three of them had managed to kill a lot of them, but 'Belle didn't want to run out of ammo, and the stupid guns the other three were using were making too much noise. It basically screamed "Fresh meat".

"We ready!" T-Dog shouted from behind them somewhere. She could hear the cars starting up, but she hadn't budged yet. The sounds of the gun shots were fading behind her, but she didn't feel safe enough to start driving yet. One of her guns was out of ammo, so she put it back in the holster attacked to her thigh. She could would find ammo for it. She started throwing some knives, the gunshots no longer being heard. The cars were starting to pull out, 'Belle's other gun running out of shots. She threw a few more knives.

"'Belle! Let's go!" she heard Daryl yell, as the truck drove up to her.

She threw one more knife, running towards the truck. Her heart was hammering as she jumped into the bed with the bike. Daryl drove off, 'Belle getting one more shot in. The air was cold, and she pried open the back window of the truck, climbing through it. She landed in the back, her arm still tender. She closed the window, hating the cold. Kara was sitting back there, and she hugged her mother.

"Momma, don't ever do that again," she said in a small voice.

"Don' worry baby girl, Ah ain't goin' nowhere," 'Belle reassured her daughter. She noticed Daryl look at them in through the mirror. She pretended not to notice. She pulled a blanket out from underneath the back seat, and a pillow. She handed it to Kara, "C'mon now, get some rest."

The girl nodded, taking them and making herself comfortable. 'Belle pulled herself to the front, going over the seats and using everything she could to steady herself. Daryl offered one of his huge arms, and she used it. When she was seated, she breathed a sigh of relief. She reached underneath and pulled out a case. It contained more ammunition for her guns and throwing knives. She moved the rifle Daryl was carrying underneath the seat, with the case once she was finished. She cleaned the blood off of her, hating the smell of dead.

Daryl continued to drive, following the others. They hadn't discussed where they were going, this being the third time they were driven out of the place they stayed. They were only here for a week and then the walkers caught up to them. Maybe there really wasn't a safe place for them to be. At least they didn't lose anyone, and he had time to talk 'Belle into staying with them. He didn't want her off on her own now that he knew she was alive. He still couldn't believe she had a child, that was the last thing he ever saw coming from her.

He chanced a glance at her. She was tired, almost looking like she was sleeping. He knew better, could see in her eyes that she never slept anymore. How was she going to protect her girl if she didn't sleep? It would catch up with her eventually, she had to know that. But she was too stubborn to give up, she'd continue on this way, until she got killed. Then the little girl would be on her own, no one to protect her. Daryl couldn't have that, couldn't sit there and watch another child possibly die when he had the chance to stop it. He wouldn't fail again.

Her head hit his arm. He looked, she was completely crashed. He smirked a little at that. Hated his guts, and yet, she still felt safe with him. That was the only way she could sleep so well. They continued to drive, Daryl checking the gas on the truck. It had half a tank, she kept her shit well taken care of. She always did, he only wished he had her mechanical skills. He heard movement in the back. The little girl.

"Your name's Daryl, right?" she spoke in a small voice, not wanting to wake up her mother.

"Yeah," he said, trying not to sound scary to her.

"Thank you for saving my momma."

"Don' mention it, kid."

"She says she hates you, but I don't think that's true."

"Yeah? What makes you so sure?"

"She's sleeping."

"So?"

"The last people we ran into, she didn't sleep at all. I haven't seen her sleep in a long time."

"Yer momma's jus' tryin' to protect ya."

"Then why doesn't she want to stay with you?"

"I don't know."

"Did you know her from before?"

"Yeah, long 'fore ye were born. We were friends since we were young like you. Me, my brother, yer momma and yer uncle."

"You have a brother?"

"Sure do."

"Did he get eaten by the baddies?"

"No way," he smiled at her in the mirror. She returned his smile, a toothy grin, "How did a southern belle like yerself learn to talk so good?"

"Momma made me. She said I'd never get anywhere talking like I came out of a rats ass in a trailer park."

Daryl chuckled lightly, "Yer momma's a smart woman she is."

"She went through a lot while I was growing up."

"Jus' you an' her then? No daddy?"

"I've never had a daddy. She never mentioned him and I never asked."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"Don' bother you none?"

"How can it? You can't miss what you never had."

Daryl nodded at her, "Should sleep. While you can."

Kara understood the dismissal, laying back down in the back of the truck. Daryl pondered her words. For an eight year old, she was pretty smart. Had to be in a world like this. He wondered what 'Belle had taught the girl, if anything at all. 'Belle wouldn't risk one of her own defenseless. She had to have some way to keep herself safe with the way her mother kept watch and went off on her own. He'd have to speak with her about it, maybe figure out who 'Belle moved on with so fast. If she didn't stay with the group, he would never have the chance to know.

He heard the familiar honk and then noticed everyone slowing down. He did as well, noting how well the brakes were in the truck. End of the world, and she still managed to take good care of her vehicles. He leaned her gently on the other side, pulling out a blanket he saw under her seat. He got out of the truck, going to meet with Rick and the others.

"All here?" he asked. He looked around, noting that 'Belle and Kara weren't with Daryl. He looked at him questioningly.

"They're sleepin' in the truck," said Daryl.

"Are we really going to have them with us?" asked Carol.

"She helped us without question, despite her hatred for Daryl. She didn't even know us, didn't know if we would kill her and her daughter. If she was a threat, we wouldn't be this far right now. Lori would still be sick and we'd be stuck," said Rick.

"We've been together for so long, it's hard to imagine someone else coming with us," mused Maggie, "But I don't mind, she's a good shot."

"I don' know why y'all are talkin' 'bout it. She's comin'," said Daryl.

"You don't make that decision," said Carol.

"The hell I don't! I'm not letting her go out there by herself with that little girl! She'll die and then all the shit she went through to keep that girl safe will be waste of her life!"

"We don't even know her!"

"I do!"

"She wants to kill you!"

"She ain't gunna kill me!"

"What makes you so sure? She's pointed a gun at your head, hit you twice."

"She ain't like that!"

"I agree with Daryl," said Rick. Carol opened her mouth to say something, but closed it right away, "The way she's been selflessly helping us, and possibly others should provide a good lesson to us all. It would honour Dale."

"She can't be trusted," said Carol.

"I didn't know if any of you could be trusted when I took you all on my farm. But I gave it a chance, and look where we are now," said Hershel.

"And that little girl, she's still so young. If something happens to 'Belle, she'll be all alone," said Beth.

"I like Kara and 'Belle," Carl spoke up.

"Bitch is crazy! She pulled the arrow out of her arm and went on like it was nothing," said T-Dog.

"Tough as nails," said Daryl, "An' I ain't gunna let her go off on her own."

"Is this about Sophia?" asked Lori.

Daryl glared, not meeting her eyes. It didn't matter why he said what he did, was his business, "Best not worry about it," he spoke in a gruff voice.

"She's welcome to come with us, only if she wants to," said Rick, looking pointedly at Daryl for the last part.

The group was silent after those words. Didn't matter what anyone said, it was Rick's call. Carol didn't look happy, nor did a couple others, but they couldn't say anything. Daryl went back to the truck, deciding there was nothing else here for him to do. 'Belle was still sleeping, probably exhausted from who knows what. He wasn't going to let her go off on her own. She was staying, he was going to make sure of it.

...

there's yet another, thanks so much for giving it a chance and letting me know! :)


	6. Chapter 6

'Belle woke up a couple days later. It was day light out, and the truck was still moving. Her head was on a pillow, and she was stretched in the back of the truck. She stretched, noticing then that none of her weapons were on her. She looked as quietly as possible, but saw they were on the floor in front of her. That made her feel better. She could smell Daryl, so she knew that he was the one driving. 'Belle saw her daughter's hair in the passenger seat.

"Do you think she'll wake up?" asked Kara. The two of them obviously hadn't noticed her yet.

"'Course she will," replied Daryl confidently. 'Belle narrowed her eyes but kept her mouth shut, wondering how long she'd been asleep. That would also give her a good idea as to how long these two have been talking.

"It's been two days."

"Said yerself she hasn't slept."

"But I learned from a book that if the body goes without sleep for so long, they'll eventually fall into a coma. How are we going to keep her alive if that happens?"

"She ain't in no coma," said Daryl in a voice reserved for special people. 'Belle smiled, he was good with her, "Hershel says she's worn, body's healin'."

"Did you know that the body does most of its healing in sleep?"

"That right?"

"Yeah," Kara beamed at someone finally willing to listen to her, "And that the sun is really a star? Oh, and that the Earth we live on is two thirds water? That even our bodies are mostly made up of water!"

"Sounds 'bout right."

"But what I don't understand is, if we're mostly water, why do we need so much to survive?"

"Beats me."

"But then in another book I read that sweating gets rid of a lot and breathing and everything we do! And did you know that-"

"That enough now, darlin'," said 'Belle, sitting up from the back.

"I'm sorry, momma!"

"Not meh ye were pesterin'."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry Daryl."

He just smiled, nodding, "Nice to learn stuff," he said in a gruff but polite way. Kara smiled, focusing on the road again.

"Where are we?" asked 'Belle.

"Don' know. Been drivin' since the attack."

"Momma," Kara interrupted, knowing what conversation was going to take place, "Can we just stay here? With these people?"

"Kara-"

"No wait. I like Carl and Beth, and everyone else is really nice and they want you to stay, especially Dar-"

"Rick and Lori," said Daryl, cutting the girl off.

"And then we wouldn't be alone and you wouldn't have to do everything yourself and, and, and..." she stuttered, running out of things to point out.

"Ah'll think 'bout it Kara. Any food 'round? Ah'd eat the nails offa chicken if it meant mah gut would shut up."

Daryl smirked, "Few more miles an' were stoppin' for food. Gunna have t'find somethin' out there."

"Why not turn inta that village?" asked 'Belle, noticing a sign for it, the roadway clear, "Neva hurts t'have supplies."

Daryl nodded, honking twice and then signalling right. 'Belle noticed the other cars doing the same thing, following the path to the village due South. 'Belle didn't know where she was, but most states were the same in supplies. When they had finally come up to it, she strapped on her weapons, liking it much better than being unarmed. She followed Daryl to the rest of the group, Kara staying in the truck. 'Belle noticed them looking at her, probably because she was awake for the first time in two days.

'Belle stood with them, a weird vibe going through her. She noted that Lori and Carl did not get out to join them, and she thought that was the smarter move. She didn't know where she stood here, but she could use their help getting supplies if need be. Rick looked at her, almost as if he was studying her, but then turned his attention elsewhere.

"Why are we stopped?" he asked.

"Village up there, can do a run an' get some more supplies," suggested 'Belle.

He nodded, "Okay, we'll all go, in groups. T-Dog, Hershel, you stay here with Lori, Carl, Beth and Kara. Glenn, Maggie, you'll be one team, Carol and 'Belle, you'll go another way. Daryl, you're comin' with me," he instructed. They understood the orders, fanning out of the village to find another place to go.

...

'Belle and Carol entered a mall, 'Belle mostly wondering why one existed in such a place. The two hadn't said much, though, 'Belle knew that wasn't going to last long. They noted that someone had already gone through this, and only encountered a couple walkers. 'Belle took them down quietly with her throwing knives, retrieving them after the kill. They were looking through a clothing store, fresh clothes always a bonus while traveling. 'Belle let her katana's rest on the counter. She started going through clothes, Carol joining her. It was the first time 'Belle had seen the girl light up at all.

"So whats with you and Daryl?" Carol asked, 'Belle happy that she finally got it out of her.

"Grew up as kids," 'Belle answered simply.

"Look, I don't like that Rick wants you in the group. I find it hard to trust someone who throws around death threats, so cut the mysterious crap. Tell me what happened."

"Sorry momma, next tahme Ah'll ask if Daryl can come out to play," said 'Belle sweetly. Carol glared, going back to a beautiful silver dress and had been handling. 'Belle sighed, "Who abused ye?"

Carol looked at the girl with eyes wide. How could she possibly know that? Carol was sure the way she was looking at 'Belle completely gave it away. The girl's green eyes were questioning, studying, curious, and even sad. Judging from the way 'Belle's demeanor was, she was abused herself at some point. But Carol was sure that Daryl would never harm the girl, not a chance. But then there was Merle, the brother, the scary and tougher brother.

"Look, if yer gunna pester meh about sleeping dogs, then ye can tell meh 'bout why ye protect Dixon. Ah know ya been abused, too many kids 'round mah neighbourhood had it happen. Ah'll tell ya, if ye tell meh first," said 'Belle in a reasonable tone.

Carol looked to be in thought, but finally she nodded, "My husband used to hit me. He was a good man, but after a while, drinking and everything, he..." Carol looked away, back to the dress that made her eyes light up, "He stopped caring about me, about the time I had Sophia. Never let me wear pretty things," she emphasized that-probably without knowing-by holding the dress to herself and smiling as she gazed in the mirror, "Never let me go out, be a person, nothing. But, I couldn't leave him, he was the father of my child.

"A walker took him back at our camp in Atlanta. I severed his brain myself. It felt so good to do it, and I hate myself for admitting that. Before we were on Hershel's farm, my Sophia had run into the woods near a highway from a walker. Rick went after her, but she had run from the spot he told her to hide. We ended up on Hershel's farm, and looked for her for nearly a week. Daryl took the brunt of it, promising me that he would find her. Turns out, she was already bit, turned, and in the barn. Hershel had hopes a little to high back then, kept walkers in the barn thinking they were still people."

"That's what this is 'bout!"

"What?"

"Dixon's neva tolerated failure of any kahnd. Yer baby girl in the barn is why he wants me here so bad. As for tha two o'ya, victims of abuse stay close togetha. Ah understand now why ya feel threatened by meh, sugah."

"I had figured that to, and its not him I'm worried about, its you. So talk."

...

Rick and Daryl had entered a grocery store. There wasn't much in there, but non perishable food would be the best. They hadn't encountered any walkers, and for that they were thankful. They had a lot to go through, find what they could carry and what was still good to eat. A lot of these things had been sitting here for a while, and the rotting food gave an acrid odour.

"Tell me about 'Belle," said Rick abruptly.

"Ain't nothin' t'tell," said Daryl, cracking open some beans and eating them.

"If I'm going to have her with our group, I need to know about you two, to make sure she's really not going to slit your throat in your sleep and take off again."

"She ain't gunna kill me!"

"I can't take that chance."

Daryl sighed, wishing that they didn't have to talk about it. The past was the past for a reason, so that people didn't dwell in it and not bother to move on. Obviously, 'Belle still had a grudge against him, but in a world like this, and with him trying to help her, she wasn't going to touch him. Rick may not know that, but Daryl did, so that was all that mattered.

...

"'Belle was alone when I met 'er. Found 'er one day in the woods. I was 'bout nine, she a couple years younger. First sight, thought she was a wild animal. Was 'bout t'kill 'er, but then I saw them big ol' green doe eyes."

"Ah rememba thinkin', what kinda kid jus' goes off into tha woods? Heh, not even thinkin' 'bout why Ah was there. Ah knew he was somethin' different though, that killa instinct that's kept him 'live all this tahme."

"She wasn' 'fraid of me. I could tell she was hungry, so I offered brought 'er back to my place and gave 'er something t'eat. Dad wasn't all too happy wit' it. Said 'Don't feed the animals! They come back for more!' But my mom... she always wanted a daughter. Took 'Belle upstairs and cleaned 'er up. Woulda stayed the night if weren't for dad."

"His momma was always happeh to have meh 'round. Didn' pay much attention to 'er own kids, but was always on meh. Momma died when Ah was young, and Daddy neva cared 'bout mah where'bouts. He was too busy with mah brotha, no tahme for meh. But then, mah Daddy passed away. Ah didn' care, what hurt meh was Daryl's momma dyin' in thaht same month."

"Didn' have time to feel sad. 'Belle was hurt, but she was orphaned, nobody 'round for her. Merle had come back, brought around her brother too, an' the three of us wreaked havoc on the town. Merle was the leader, always had us do whatever he wanted. We were kids, nothin' we did was ever too bad. But kids grow. 'Belle and the others did some jail time. One day, Johnny goes crazy. We ain't never had money in our lives, an' 'Belle had found a nickel on the street."

"Ah was scared, neva thinkin' mah own brotha would pull a knife on meh. His eyes, they weren' all there. Ah rememba tryin' t'talk to 'im, but nothin' got through to the bastard. He wasn' mah brotha Johnny no more, he was a monster."

"He was comin' at her slow, an' she was just standin' there. I went to go try an' fight 'im off, but he pointed that thing at me. Wasn' sure what t'do. Didn' want t'see 'Belle get hurt. But she ended up jus' fine, no thanks to me."

"Merle saved meh. It was one thang Ah would neva expect from 'im. But from then on, Ah was grateful. Johnny left that day, an' Ah haven' seen 'im since. Don' care much, bastard was always out for 'imself. We were three, but we enjoyed it. Ah admit, there were tahme's when Ah was closa to Merle, but Ah only looked at 'im lahke a man who saved mah lahfe."

"Merle got older though, started talkin' 'bout sex and women in vulger ways. He was always like Dad, even though the man hated 'im. He started lookin' at 'Belle the wrong way, 'specially when we were teens. Girl like that, hell, she'd never pay a kid like me any mind. Definition of a southern belle. Still is, far as I'm concerned. Merle never let us alone, always had to be in our business. 'She ain't right for you' he used to tell me, 'Too good, just look at 'er!' But she paid more attention to me, the fact that she was a woman far from her mind."

"He started makin' passes at meh. Too stupid t'know Ah wasn' interested. The more he grew, the more Ah wanted to rip his eyeballs out. Just like his daddy that one was, an' Ah wasn' gunna put up with it. We all got trashed one naht, an' that's when Ah found out how crazy the son of a bitch was. The minute he touched meh, Ah went nuts. Seen it happen to mah momma, didn' wanna end up like thaht. Ah hit 'im a good one, hopin' it was 'nough to keep his hands off meh."

"But he don't learn. When Merle wants something, he takes it. With 'Belle, shit, she was no exception. 'Belle fought back, but she wasn' a fighter. I had to put a stop to it. Merle left then, and at that point, I didn't care. 'Belle was left with jus' me, an' no one else to care for her. She didn' need protectin', but I didn' like the idea of just leavin' her on her own. Wasn' fair that everyone in her life just up and left when she needed them."

"Couple years after Merle left, Daryl was kicked outta the house. Two of us found a nice abandoned place in the country. Had no money or a job, so Ah started stealin' to make ends meat. Ah stole a car to help us if we needed it, stole money from strangers an' food, anythang that could help us."

"I taught her how to hunt. We needed to eat, and I was only one person. Took her into the woods of our paradise. Was jus' the two of us, an' she learned quick. She stole me a crossbow one day, and it helped out a lot with catching wildlife. Figured if one day I find Merle again, least the girl could take care o'herself. But I didn't know then what I know now."

"We were young, dumb, an' very much in love. 'Course, he'd neva admit to somethin' lahke thaht, but Daryl Dixon ain't as tough as he puts out. He's a sweetheart when ya get down an' gritty. Jus' neva had the chance t'learn 'bout his feelings'. Did admit once that he loved meh, but he neva had t'say it for meh to know. Ah rememba that day, the feelin's in mah heart."

"Out huntin' in the winter, probably 'bout two years since we had our house. Went out further than normal, wanted to see if we could get somethin' good. That's when it happened. The one time I didn' bother listenin' too well, the one time I wasn' all there, a bear attacked her. Hit 'er pretty hard, thought she would die right then and there. But she got back up, just as I was going for the kill."

"Can' say Ah rememba it all too well. But the bear was dead, an' Daryl was covered in its blood. He walked ova to meh, an' Ah thought he was gunna ream meh good for not payin' attention. Ah should suspected it, but Ah was too young an' cocky. But he hugged meh, said he was scared, didn' wanna lose meh, then said he loved meh. Ah cried for the first tahme in mah life, this man's words meanin' the world to meh. First tahme Ah eva felt lahke Ah wasn' alone. Hell, first tahme Ah'd been able to care 'bout someone else without worryin' 'bout mah own hide."

"Bear was too much for the both of us to carry all the way back. So we just called quits an' went home. Had some left over food anyway, wasn' any big deal. But ever since that night, I knew she was mine. Never thought a girl like that would be with someone like me. Ain't think about that really. She was the first girl I ever loved, and in the end, I treated her like garbage. I just left her when Merle came back. Showed up at our doorstep, said let's go. An' I did, without a second thought or wave good bye."

...

"We had a few good years togetha. People always said we'd end up togetha our whole lahves, but it didn' happen. Jus' puppy love Ah guess. One day, outta the blue, Merle comes back. Turns out he was in jail for all them years after he left. No one knew anythahng, but Ah knew he'd be back one day. He looked worse off than when he left. Ah was terrified of 'im. Crazy look in his eyes, neva wanna see somethin' lahke thaht again. Last thang Ah eva saw of thaht no good Dixon was his back, same with Daryl. That was nine years ago Ah was abandoned by a lover," 'Belle finished her tale. The two of them had gone to many shops, filling up bags of things they could use. What a useful little mall this place had.

"Merle was always jealous o'Daryle. Anythang the boy had, Merle had t'get it. Both o'them weren't treated raht by their daddy, but Merle got the worst o'it. Couldn' stand to let his baby brotha have anythang good. When Merle came back an' saw that Daryl had a good lahfe with meh, he took it away. Ah rememba he said to meh 'Stupid slut coulda left the boys home and had a real man'. Ah told 'im there weren' no real men, makin' sure Daryl's back heard meh. Ah'm sure the only reason y'all can put up with Daryl is 'cause his no good brotha ain't 'round. Fahne by meh, Ah want nothin' ta do wit' the som'a'bitch."

"Neither do I. Merle always struck me as crazy."

"Ya got that raht. Tough shit though, Ah'll give 'im that. Ah would neva try an' faht that crazy fuck."

"I don't think he's alive."

"Ah got no doubt in mah mahnd that he is."

"So what about Kara? She's eight, am I right?"

"When Ah found out Ah was pregnant with Kara, Ah was 'bout t'lose mah mahnd. Lucky for meh, ol' man Gernsby died, leavin' tha bar t'his son. Ah hated Gernsby, but Ah needed money for mah baby. Jail cell wasn' the place to have a baby, and Ah didn't want mah lil' girl turnin' out lahke her momma. So Ah slept wit' the fucker, started workin' at the bar. Did some dances when mah baby grew, for them fuckers that ain't raht in the head."

"I'm... so sorry."

"Don' be. Mah baby was worth it. She's smarter than meh in many ways, talks good, knows her shit. Can' regret anythang I did for her best chance," 'Belle walked into a door with the sign torn down, "Jackpot!" she yelled. It was an arms store, and she happily filled up on ammo and other weapons that she could use. Carol walked over, helping the girl gather what they needed.

"Kara's Daryl's daughter, isn't she?"

"Daryl's got nothin' t'do with Kara!"

"Then who is her father?"

"No one worth mentionin'."

Carol knew by the way the girl avoided the question that the answer would stay locked away. But she knew that Daryl cared for this girl and her daughter, and was going to insist she stay with us. But her feelings towards Daryl was what got in the way. If anything, Kara was the ticket here.

"If you want to continue doing what's best for you daughter, I recommend staying with us. You're only one person, you need help. We are willing to help you."

'Belle was about to say something when she heard a noise. Glenn, Maggie, and Rick had come to check on them. They helped the girls load everything into the bags. Carol continued to stare at 'Belle, while she noticed Daryl's presence. Her eyes were soft as she looked over at him. All that pain, and Carol could still see that they loved each other.

'Belle stared at him, knowing his gaze was on her. Daryl didn't move while the others were busying themselves collecting things. He stood at the main entrance, crossbow in his hands. It was the very same one she had gotten him all those years ago. She smiled slightly, all the memories flooding her head. They were good together, there was no denying that. Daryl's eyes looked soft as he stared at her. He smirked in that seductive way he used to. He winked then, knowing how to rile her up. She let out a chuckle, looking bashfully to the ground. She then looked back at him, and she recognized that look he was giving her.

It was the same one he gave her when he'd come back from hunting on a summer day. She'd be working in the field, trying to make sure they had a healthy diet. He'd give her that look, that one of love and wonder. She'd be paralyzed, unable to do anything until he made his first move. He'd be walking towards her and she would stay put, waiting. He'd sweep her off her feet, literally. She'd laugh at his antics, her long flowing hair falling softly wherever he'd move her. They'd kiss, he'd sometimes admit his love for her, and then they would get swept away.

It was a memory they both cherished, many of them like that. But the pain, it was obvious in both of them. Still, 'Belle couldn't deny that he was quite possibly the best looking thing she'd ever come across. She knew that it would be a huge risk traveling with them, with him, especially for Kara. What if the girl got hurt? But the look he was giving her, made all those fears go away.

"Alright," she spoke, her eyes never leaving Daryl, "Ah'll stay with y'all," she agreed, smiling.

...

thank you so much for your wondering and continued support! :D


	7. Chapter 7

'Belle already regretted her decision to stay. After that day of reliving her old life, Daryl was sour towards her. She ignored him as best as she could, but she wasn't about to admit that traveling with these people was a bad idea. He still drove her truck, not wanting to take out the bike unless it was necessary. They were looking for a place to hole up, so that Lori could have the baby. 'Belle knew that wasn't a good idea, that there really was no place safe, but she wasn't about to say anything. She wanted to be proven wrong, wanted a place for Kara to grow up.

Her daughter and Daryl spent a lot of time together. 'Belle didn't really like it too much, not wanting Kara to get hurt by opening herself to someone so closed off. But she wasn't about to admit that either. She was too proud. 'Belle didn't hunt with Daryl, she went her own way. They'd only help each other when it came to preparing the meals, both of them knowing how tedious it was to do all the work by oneself. She noticed that Carol kept pushing them together, as well as Daryl and Kara. 'Belle wasn't too happy about that either, but she didn't say anything.

The whole point of it was, 'Belle was unhappy, but not too much to just leave them. Watching Kara smile and be a child was completely worth her own misery. 'Belle did a lot in this world that she wasn't proud of, but it was all worth it just to see her daughter's eyes light up with a smile on her face. It was the only good thing about this. On top of that, 'Belle was actually able to sleep more, and that helped her sense danger around.

The more time she spent with these people, the more she grew to like them. While they traveled, they tried to get everyone to learn how to shoot, defend themselves. 'Belle wondered why this hadn't come up earlier, but she soon realized it was because reality hadn't hit them in the face until recently. She listened to them talk, listened to what happened. She didn't know how to piece it all together, so she instead asked Carol.

"We started off going to Atlanta. We were told it was paradise. But it turns out the city was over run by walkers. So we camped outside the city, going in to get supplies. When some of the men went back to get Merle, walkers had attacked us. We went to the CDC, but there was nothing there. The only person left ended up killing himself, taking Jacqui with him. It was their choice, they had given up hope. We were on our way to Fort Benning, and then Sophia got lost. When the search party went to get her, Carl got shot by a man named Otis. That's when we found Hershel's farm, and that's where we stayed.

"It was almost a safe haven. Almost. I already told you about Sophia and the walkers in the barn, but one night, a herd of them came to the farm. There were too many to fight, I nearly got left behind. Daryl saved me, and we met up where we lost my daughter. We've been traveling since, trying to find a good place for the baby. We lost many along the way, but who hasn't in this cruel world?"

'Belle and Carol had gotten close since they opened up to each other. They didn't talk much during the night, but they did usually pair up to do menial tasks when required. She was starting to get better at shooting, and 'Belle wanted to teach Kara how to throw some knives. But she would have to wait for that. 'Belle knew how long the days were, the snow still here and making the nights very cold. She slept in the truck with her daughter, not really sure where everyone else was. Daryl couldn't use his bike with the snow on the ground, and since 'Belle was the only one with the room, she let him drive the truck against her better judgement.

They were holed up in another house, but they didn't plan on staying very long. 'Belle wondered how far they would go, knowing that Lori wouldn't be able to travel soon. Her baby was growing fast, would be here in a few months. If they were looking for their haven, they needed to find it, and fast. 'Belle was sitting with Lori, Kara and Carl off on their own. Hershel was there was well, and the two of them were able to monitor the baby.

"Judgin' from them hips, yer gunna need a c-section," observed 'Belle.

"She's right," confirmed Hershel.

"I had one with Carl," said Lori.

"Ah'm sure it'll be fahne. We'll find ya some good drugs t'help," said 'Belle smiling.

She left the room then, going outside. Kara would be fine, 'Belle wanted to do some walking, scout out the area. T-Dog was keeping watch on top of her truck, but she didn't mind. It was the highest point to see everything. Daryl was out somewhere, and everyone else stayed in the house. 'Belle saluted T-Dog, going off towards the woods. She had her two guns holstered on each of her thighs, her machete sheathed on her left side, her throwing knives in various places of her body, and her katana's crossed at her back. A person wouldn't fuck with her, a walker was too stupid not to.

She made no noise as she entered the forest floor. The air was cold, but that didn't bother her. She lit a smoke, wandering around. Cigarette in one hand, she unsheathed her machete with the other. Was always good to keep a weapon in hand, that way you weren't stumbling if you were caught off guard. She kept her ear everywhere, but her eyes trained on the ground and trees. She noticed the prints of walkers, of Daryl, and a couple of rabbits. She was hoping he's catch a rabbit, squirrel never being a favourite. Them boys could eat anything, she had no idea how they did it.

It was so quiet in the woods, peaceful. It reminded her of a better time, when she was more in tune with nature. Those days weren't over, if anything, they were educating her once more. She was surprised birds and the like were still around. This was a threat to humans mostly, small animals able to get away without a problem. 'Belle took her hair out of its tie, letting it fall down its length. It was down near her ass, the last time she got it cut completely unknown. Her bangs were growing out as well, and it just reminded her that she needed to fix all of it. She kept it over one shoulder, so that it didn't get in the way of her katana's.

"What are you doin' out here?" she heard Daryl as her. He was standing behind her, but 'Belle knew that he was there.

"Mah business. Go away," she told him, not even bothering to turn around. She kept walking, knowing that he was still following her.

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Oh get over yerself!" 'Belle turned around and shoved him a little, "Ah came out here 'cause Ah wanted to, not 'cause o'yer sorry ass!"

"You been followin' my tracks."

"Ah been walkin', not lookin' fer anythang sugah. Now why don' ya run off an' play somewhere else!"

"I ain't gunna take orders from you!"

"Then consider it friendly advice."

His eyes were hard as he looked at her. That temper is what always set her apart from the other girls. He couldn't help but notice how close she was to him. Her green eyes full of anger and fear? She was scared of him, and he was surprised he was witness to it. He looked at her hair that cascaded over one shoulder and went down her body. It had gotten so long since he had last seen her, still smelled so sweet and felt so soft. He reached out a hand, slowly, tangling his fingers in it. That look in her eyes only compelled him, begged him to do more than just touch her hair.

He was never one to deny her what she wanted, especially if it coincided with what he wanted as well. Her eyes never left his, until he pulled her closer. She was the one that started kissing him this time. Something about a man's smell and the way he was looking at her, hell, she couldn't stop herself. She closed the gap between their bodies, shrugging off her katanas. He pushed her against a tree, lifting her to his height, making it easier for him to taste her. Her legs were wrapped around him for support, as she ground into him. He growled in that seductive way she always loved, and then bit down hard on his lip.

_It's just a fuck, _she told herself as he worked his hands in the most amazing ways. _It doesn't mean anything,_ she tried to convince herself. But she knew it was more than that. While this was rough sex, unlike what they used to have, she knew it meant more to her. She missed him while he was gone, despite the pain she felt watching him leave. She knew she'd regret letting him go, but she could never admit it. He was like a drug, she could never have too much, and yet, she always wanted more. Particularly now.

Daryl wasn't sure what he was feeling. He knew deep down, his feelings for her were strong. But he couldn't admit it either, never really wanting to admit that she was right. He was fool to leave her, especially the way he did, but she was here now. Maybe it was almost a decade later, but it was as if they never separated. Feeling every inch of her wrapped around him made him feel like he was King of the world, just like it used to be. She didn't hate him nearly as much as she showed, he knew that to be true with the way she let him touch her, feel her, and fuck her like she was his Queen.

But reality struck when they were finished, breathing heavily and sweating despite the cold. Her head was on top of his as he rested it on her neck. He held her up, neither of them wanting to move when they were done. It was such a great escape, they never wanted it to end. 'Belle knew that this was wrong, that she shouldn't have given into her greater desires. Daryl couldn't figure out what he wanted from her, he just knew that she couldn't leave and he had the chance of never seeing her again.

Unfortunate on both their parts, he let her down but kept his arms around her. He stood tall, looking down at her with confused eyes. She didn't meet his gaze, her head still swimming with what had just happened. A twig cracked near them, and both sprung to action. 'Belle wielded her machete while Daryl held his crossbow. They stood with their backs together, waiting for whatever was around to show itself. 'Belle caught it then, a walker. She threw a knife instead of getting close, preferred long range combat anyway. She heard Daryl's crossbow go off, just as she threw another knife.

"Clear," she spoke, waiting for him to report before letting go of their position.

"Nothin' here," he confirmed.

She went to retrieve her knives, wiping them off in the snow and putting them back where they belonged on her person. Daryl watched her, not sure if he should speak up or not. Her eyes scanned the surroundings, before finally falling on him again. There it was, that curious and regretful look in his eye. She was confused by it, but decided not to press the matter.

"Come on, there's some deer around. I think we need a hot meal tonight," said Daryl.

His words brought heat to her cheeks, "Ah won' argue wit' that," she agreed, following him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Momma! My tooth fell out!" declared Kara, running to where 'Belle sat. The red head looked at her daughter carefully, examining the tooth. She then pried open Kara's mouth, checked her pulse and started prodding at her body.

Daryl watched her from where he was, curious as to why she was doing that. They had only a few words between them since the other night. They were on the hunt for some deer and ended up finding a place to stay for a few days. It wasn't safe enough, but it gave them a chance to rest a spell instead of being constantly on the move. He watched as 'Belle observed her daughter more, and then looking satisfied, smiled at her.

"Fell out 'cause yer growin'!" she exclaimed happily.

"Well why else would it fall out?"

"Malnutrition. Ya shoulda known that."

"Oh right. Because food is hard to find these days."

"That's right sugah."

Daryl watched as Kara ran to their bags, rummaging through it. The young girl didn't seem to be all that affected by the death around her when they were safely holed up somewhere. Even when they were on the move in the vehicles, she always seemed to be cheery, despite passing all the devastation. Daryl found it strange, and wasn't exactly sure how to handle it when the girl spoke to him. 'Belle usually put a stop to their conversations, and Daryl had mixed feelings about that one. He wasn't unpleasant to kids by any means, having practice with Carl around, but he knew how much 'Belle hated that him and her daughter talked. Kara pulled out a few things in her hands, bringing them over to her mother. His eyes never left either of them.

"Can you do my hair? Like you used to, momma?" asked Kara.

"Yer gettin' so big now, losin' teeth, sleepin' on yer own. Can' do yer own hair yet?" 'Belle replied slyly.

"I don't want to. I'd rather you do it."

"Sure thang, sugah," said 'Belle, a light in her eyes Daryl had never seen before.

He was curious as he continued to watch the two of them, everyone else completely not interested. Kara sat in front of her mother, as 'Belle undid the bun left in her daughter's hair. The strawberry locks fell freely, nearly as long as her mother's. 'Belle ran the brush through it carefully, not inflicting any sort of pain on the young girl. Daryl wasn't sure if he heard a slight hum while 'Belle worked, not sure why he couldn't take his eyes off the scene. 'Belle finished with the hair, a braid running down the right side of Kara's shoulder.

The young girl happily kissed her mother on the cheek and then ran to put her things away. 'Belle watched her, that same glow in her emerald eyes. That look, it was something Daryl couldn't pry his eyes away from, couldn't focus on what he was supposed to be doing. Kara ran over to Carl and Beth while 'Belle took out all of her weapons and laid them in front of her. She cleaned her two guns first before sharpening all her blades. And she had quite a few. He was happy that she at least kept an arsenal on her, was prepared for a fight.

'Belle was aware of Daryl's eyes on her all night, but she wasn't about to make that public. She didn't know what to think of him lately, watching the way he functioned with these other people. He was the exact way she had fallen for him in the first place, the none Merle influenced boy. It made her feelings hard to deal with, but she did her best to put them aside. At least, for Kara's sake. 'Belle didn't want a repeat of what happened with Daryl Dixon. It was one thing to have her heart broken, but who knew if Kara really came to care and like him, and then he just up and leaves one day? 'Belle couldn't have that, wouldn't put her daughter through that.

She tested the edges of her blade carefully, before equipping herself again. She kept her katana's off her back, her flaming hair streaming down and swishing rhythmically as she moved. Daryl found it hard to keep his eyes off her, but he forced himself to mind his own business. She may have slept with him twice now, but that didn't mean anything. It was all physical. That's what he kept telling himself.

'Belle left the room, stepping outside to where Rick was keeping watch. The snow was getting deeper, winter starting to really make its mark. 'Belle didn't like the cold, never a fan of winter. But she could smell a storm coming, which would keep them in one place, as well as those mangy walkers. At least that wouldn't be all bad.

"We outta board everythang up. Storm's comin'," she spoke to their leader.

His eyes seemed distant, but 'Belle knew that he heard her. She knew he was thinking about his wife. 'Belle had always noticed an animosity between them. Even the boy didn't seem to be a big fan of his mother. Must have been a long story there, and 'Belle wasn't sure really what to think of it. She had been traveling with these people for a while, and though she knew that they all cared about each other, the Grimes were so estranged 'Belle had to ask one day.

_"When we first came together, Rick wasn't there. Lori and Carl, Carol, Glenn, Daryl, a lot of us started out. Atlanta wasn't an option, so we made camp a safe distance out of the city, hopefully far enough that we'd be fine. It was near the quarry so we would at least have some water. Rick's partner, Shane was leadin' us then, and it was obvious he was fucking Lori. Group of us go into town one day with Glenn, and we hear this idiot waltzing into town, shootin' up a storm. Dumbass Rick Grimes was the source of all that. Caused all the walkers to focus their attention on us and where we were. Glenn brings Rick to us, and he starts takin' charge._

_"Handcuffed Merle Dixon to the roof, gave me the key. Found a way for us to get out, and I dropped the key down the drain. Sick son of a bitch sawed his own hand off to get outta there when we went back for him. Anyway, we come back and it turns out that Rick is Lori's husband. None of us knew that, but we did know about Lori and Shane. Ever since Rick came back, Shane started to get more pissed, become more crazy._

_"Shane tried to kill Rick on Hershel's farm. Rick had to put 'im down, was the only way. We made a quick getaway, been on the run ever since. That's when Rick told us what he learned at the CDC, that we all infected, don't matter if we get bit or not. But that's why that family's the way they are, all broken up cause of some lies and the end of the world."_

T-Dog was nice enough to sum it up for her. 'Belle didn't believe that they all carried the disease, that they were all infected. People were dying just fine before, why now all of a sudden they couldn't stay dead? She wasn't really interested in finding out, that was for sure. If the idiot that made this shit wasn't already dead, 'Belle was going to gut that person good, as payback for putting the world through such hell.

"Is it a bad storm?" asked Rick, taking 'Belle out of her thoughts.

"Gunna keep us here for a few days, sugah. Ah'm gunna take stupid an' see what we can do for food. Two of us ain't huntin' once that storm hits," replied 'Belle.

"Careful who ya call stupid, you dumb bitch," said Daryl, glaring at her.

"Calls 'em like Ah sees 'em sugah," 'Belle winked at Daryl. Rick just nodded at her in his somber mood.

'Belle started walking out towards the woods, knowing Daryl was following her. They didn't speak, just used their pure instinct that they were used to. It was their old routine, all impure thoughts out of their minds. The snow always made it easier to track anything around, especially walkers. There were at least three lurking around the area they were in. 'Belle only knew three cause they had managed to take them down. 'Belle had kept her hair down a lot lately, letting it flow over one shoulder so that it didn't get in the way of her katana's. This time, however, she didn't bring them. Her hair instead went wherever it pleased, and it distracted Daryl.

He was killing quite the few squirrels, and a couple of rabbits. 'Belle saved her sights for something bigger, something they didn't always eat on a regular basis. She thought she'd be lucky if she ever found it, but she supposed it wouldn't hurt her to try. She missed having him along for hunts sometimes, boy never missed his target. She tried not to think about it, not wanting any distractions. She felt him pull her hair down to where he was. She was about to yell at him when he swiftly put his arm around her so that his hand was covering her mouth. Her eyes widened when she saw two deer in the distance from where they were crouched.

'Belle couldn't help but notice how cold she was when he took his arm away. He was light on his feet, despite his size. 'Belle stood as well, knowing that once one of them was shot, the other would run away. He needed her help with this one. She took two of her largest throwing knives, getting ready. She kept her eye on him, making sure that she didn't miss out on his shot. His crossbow would go faster than her little arms, so she patiently waited. He gave the signal, so she threw her knives. His arrow hit the target at the same time she did, and they watched their dinner fall over dead.

'Belle ran over, latching herself onto him excitedly. He held her up by her ass and she didn't care. She was going to have a good meal tonight, and for the next few days. She got down, squealing with delight, and no-she told herself-it wasn't because his warm arm was still around her. He put his crossbow over his shoulder, while 'Belle walked up to their food. She took her knives out, getting ready to drag the carcass back to camp. Daryl tied the both of them together, and the two of them pulled their food all the way back. It was a lot easier than the bear, that was for sure.

When they arrived back at their temporary base, they began preparing the dead animals. They wouldn't be able to do that when the storm hit, so it was best to do it now. Kara, and Carl had come out of the house to play in the snow.

"Y'all stay in mah sight or else," 'Belle warned them, not wanting them to go out too far. Just because someone was on watch, didn't mean they had the time to babysit the kids.

"Yes momma," said Kara, smiling and going off on her own. 'Belle knew her daughter would listen well, and she hoped that Carl would too. Just because the kid knew how to shoot didn't mean that he could just go wandering off. 'Belle would have words with Rick and Lori if that happened.

'Belle finished with her deer, bringing the meat to bury it under the porch so that it would stay cold enough for them to eat while they were stuck here. Daryl did the same, only bringing some in so that they could eat tonight. 'Belle washed all the blood off of her, hating the look of it. She then checked everyone else, making sure there wasn't anything else she needed to be doing. She went out to her truck to grab some of the blankets and pillows there for her and Kara.

She was pinned by Daryl, a look in his eye 'Belle knew better than to ignore. He was so warm, she wondered how that could be possible with how cold it was outside. But he was much more muscular than she remembered. Or maybe she didn't remember all that well. It was hard to think with him so close to her, reeking of pure man. It went straight to that perverted side of her, a woman's billion year old instinct that was damn near impossible to fight. She didn't think there was anyway to avoid this, his breath so close to hers.

"Momma!" there it was, the only way to stop this and it wasn't good. Kara screamed as loud as she could.

'Belle's eyes widened, but before she could push Daryl off her, he was running towards Kara. 'Belle bolted there as fast as she could, seeing two tall figures in the distance, the strawberry blond of her daughter's hair, and a smaller figure she could only assume was Carl. Rick was running there too, followed by Glenn. 'Belle saw a gun pointed at Kara's head, her eyes full of tears and fear. Daryl's crossbow was aimed at the man who was looking down at her daughter, and so was Carl's gun. 'Belle pulled out her own guns, and Rick had his trained on their enemy. The man finally raised his head, looking directly at 'Belle.

"Isabella, my dear sister. Ah always wondered what happened to ye," said Johnny. 'Belle narrowed her eyes.

"Get away from her!" she yelled.

"But she's my niece, and we've been apart too long, don't you think?"

"Best get that gun off her head," said Daryl.

"Little Dixon, figures you two would be together. Ye both disgusted me with yer feelings."

"What do ya want, Johnny?" asked 'Belle.

"Oh nothing in particular. Just wanted to see how my little sister was doing, and get to know my niece. How come you neva told anyone 'bout her?"

"Ya left!"

"Ah was driven out by Merle. Where is he anyway? Ah know he ain't dead."

"Don't you worry 'bout Merle. It's me ya gotta worry 'bout, now take that gun off her head," said Daryl.

"Oh no, Ah think Ah'll keep it right here. Even if y'all manage to get 'er, ye don't know how many others Ah have with meh," said Johnny.

"What do ya want?" asked 'Belle.

"What do Ah want, Isabella? Ah want ya t'suffer, just lahke Ah have!"

"Then take meh an' leave Kara outta this."

"But then it's not ultimate suffering. Ah hate to ruin a good family reunion, but the sun is goin' down and Ah gotta get back to my camp. Don't try to follow me, Ah'll have y'all killed if ya do," said Johnny. He started to walk backwards with Kara, 'Belle noticing that there were people coming out of the woods.

"Momma!" Kara screamed.

"Kara!" 'Belle started to walk towards her. She shot her gun, but was struck down by one of Johnny's goons. 'Belle cursed before unsheathing her machete and chopping whoever she could get up. Johnny sure did bring a party, and it kept the rest of them busy while she was trying to work her way to Kara. It was nearly dark by the time the massacre had ended. 'Belle was on her way to follow her brother when Daryl grabbed her arm. She pulled against it, but the boy had a strong grip.

"'Belle, you can't go after him now," said Daryl.

"Fuck ya! Ah'm goin', crazy som'a'bitch has Kara!"

"I know 'Belle, but he knows how to cover his tracks, it's dark and who knows how many more of those thugs are out there. Best wait till mornin' and sneak up on the bastards."

'Belle was about to open her mouth to say something, but the look in his eyes made her stop. He was pissed, more than pissed, he was livid. He cared about Kara, and she knew that he was fully intent on getting her back. She was completely speechless.

"We better get back inside before anything else comes for us. It's startin' to snow," said Rick. 'Belle looked at him, not happy about it though. She nodded, however, and began walking back to the house with them. Daryl didn't let go of her arm, but he didn't hold it nearly as tight as before. He looked back once to make sure there was nothing there, and then focused his attention completely on 'Belle.


	9. Chapter 9

"What happened out there?!" 'Belle screamed at Carl when they had finally got into the house. She wasn't mad at the boy, and everyone knew her temper just when it came to Daryl. Everyone stayed away from her when they heard that Kara had been taken, not knowing what the fiery red head was going to do.

"I don't know. One minute we were throwing snow balls, the next, she had a gun on her head," replied Carl in a small voice.

"Whaddya mean ya don't know!" she screeched.

Daryl stood with his arms crossed and his eyes hard. He watched them talk and didn't give a shit to try and calm 'Belle down, not yet anyway. Once she had her yelling time, maybe destroyed a few things, and started to think, she would be fine.

"I don't know..." Carl's voice was lower. He looked like he was about to cry, terrified of Kara's mother.

"'Belle please, just try to calm down," said Rick slowly, in a voice he would use for a crying child.

"Calm down! Don' y'all tell meh what t'do! Mah daughter has been taken by a psychopath! AH WILL NOT CALM DOWN UNTIL AH GET HER BACK! Y'HEAR?!"

"We can look for her when the storm passes."

'Belle threw her hands up in frustration. She screamed once and started throwing knives around the room, cursing as she did so. No one had time to react, they were frozen in fear. It was good, this would ensure that 'Belle didn't hit any of them. One of them whizzed by Daryl's head, nearly hitting his ear. He didn't move though, just continued to watch her. She finally stopped, hair covering her face and breathing heavily. She sunk to her knees, looking like a woman who has been utterly defeated. She had retreated into herself, the final stage finally in play. That was his cue. He walked over to her, kneeling down to her level.

"I ain't gunna let nothin' happen to her," he whispered in her ear. It was that soothing voice he used to use when they were together, madly in love.

When she didn't respond at all, he gently pushed her hair out of her face. Her green eyes were clouded, downcast, and raining tears. She wasn't there, she was dealing with what just happened. He had seen this before, and knew exactly how to handle it. He grabbed her gently by the shoulders, and lifted her up with him. Ignoring the stares of the other's, he walked her up the stairs and out of their sight.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Lori.

"We're stuck here until the storm passes. After that, I'm going to help 'Belle find her daughter," said Rick.

"And what do the rest of us do?" asked Hershel.

"Wait here, we'll be back before sun down. If we have to move on, we move on."

"'Belle won't leave without Kara," said Glenn.

"And Daryl won't leave without 'Belle," added Carol.

Rick sighed, bringing his hand to his head, "We have a few days to figure it out. I think for now we should get some rest."

"I don't want to leave without Kara or 'Belle," said Carl.

"Don't worry son, we'll find a way to make it work."

...

Daryl had walked 'Belle to the room that was supposed to be for her and Kara. His hands never left her shoulders, and she didn't move on her own-aside from her feet. He left her standing in the room, closing the door. He then prepared the blankets, making a bed for them to sleep in. He walked over to her, standing in front of her. She hadn't moved, and he wasn't even sure she knew what was going on. Carefully, he disarmed her, starting with her machete. He searched her for the remaining knives she had on her, and then took her guns off. He placed them all within her reach of the bed.

He moved the hair out of her face and behind her shoulders. No change in her. He walked her over to the bed and sat her down. He took her shoes off, and her sweater. He laid her down on her back, moving the hair out of her face. Her green eyes were focused on the ceiling, barely even blinking. The tears had stopped, so at least that was an improvement. He walked over to the other side of the bed. He peeled off his shirt, took off his shoes, and laid down himself, his crossbow in arms reach. He lowered the lantern and put an arm behind his head. He pulled the blankets on top of them, feeling the cold radiate off her. She was always cold, even in the middle of summer.

He knew he wasn't going to sleep, but he wasn't going to bother taking watch tonight. There was no need, he could hear the wind of the storm howling away at the house they stayed at. He couldn't believe that for the second time in his life, he had failed to stop Johnny from doing harm to 'Belle. Maybe Merle was right, maybe he really wasn't man enough for her. What good was he anyway if he couldn't protect her? He didn't seem to do much in her life besides hurt her. Why would someone like her bother with him? _She loves you_. At least, she used to. Now it was hard to tell where she stood on her feelings towards him. He was convinced that she hated him, and yet, she always gave into him when he wanted her.

"Ah want her back..." said 'Belle in a small voice.

"I know, baby, I'll get 'er for ya," he replied gently, his eyes still fixed on the ceiling.

"Ah failed her..."

"There was nothin' you could do, 'Belle."

"Ah shoulda went after them."

"I couldn't let ya. Storm woulda killed you, then I wouldn't be able to bring her back to her mom."

"Ah need ta find 'er Daryl," she said, her voice more choked up.

Daryl chanced a glimpse and saw tears starting to well up in her eyes. He brought his arm down, reaching to go under her neck and across her shoulder. She allowed it, and he turned to face her, bringing her body closer to his. She was facing him also, placing and ice cold hand on his ribs. He took a sharp breath in, bringing his other hand to cup her cheek and rub it with her thumb. He wiped her tears, looking into her eyes.

"I promise you, Isabella, I will find her. Ya ain't goin' out there alone, an' I ain't stoppin' 'till she's back with you, or I'm dead," he spoke in the loving voice she once knew.

'Belle knew he was sincere. His eyes always told her everything, and that aspect about him hadn't changed a single bit. She wanted to ask him why, wanted to know if he still loved her. She could see it, but it wasn't something she was willing to gamble on. She was afraid though. If he did still love her, then what would she do? She'd have to tell him the truth, and make some hard decisions. It could all blow up in her face again, she just couldn't take that risk. It was hard at time like this. He genuinely cared about her daughter, about her well being, and he was caressing her ever so lovingly right now. It made her want to cry more, but she bit it back.

"'Baby'. Hell, Ah haven' heard ya say that in years," she said, smiling sadly.

"Didn' think ya were listenin'."

"Reckon ye can get away with it?" she raised a brow, challenging him.

He smirked, "What are you gunna do 'bout it? Pretty little thing like you needs t'be taught a lesson by a real man."

"Well soldia, point meh in the direction of one and Ah'll be sure to ask."

"Girl, your blind if ya ain't seein' one in front o'ya."

She chuckled lightly, "Y'always knew how to make a lady feel light headed," she said, looking down shyly.

He smiled at her, loving that he still had this effect on her. When she looked back into his eyes, he was completely struck. The love they never let go of shone through to each other. 'Belle was trapped in his gaze, her stomach doing flips because she was so nervous. Daryl hadn't seen a look like that in her in years, and he really missed it. He never forgot her, just always pushed her memories aside. She didn't think about him much, always so busy trying to raise Kara. Her lips parted slightly, her breath a little heavy. He couldn't stand it.

He kissed her, his lips crashing on hers. She was expecting it, she wanted it. Their bodies were together, his hand pulling her head to him. Her arm wrapped around his waist, but their minds were focused on this kiss. It wasn't dominance, it wasn't basic instinct, it was passion. It was a desire built up inside of them, just begging to be released. Their kiss deepened, and 'Belle's head was swimming with old and new feelings. She gave a slight whimper, and it made him lightly grunt. He knew this was probably a bad idea, but he couldn't help himself. She was 'Belle, there was no way to deny her anything she ever wanted. And there was no way to control himself around her.

They broke apart slowly, not breaking contact completely. They weren't sure what the next move was, this not being about dominating the other anymore. This was their emotions getting carried away. He placed a shorter and gentler kiss on her lips once more, before only tearing his face away from hers a few inches. Their noses were ghosting over each other, their breath slightly heavy with everything going on with them. Her fingers ran up and down lightly on his back, no further than her wrist could turn. He was petting her shoulder gently, as they gazed at each other.

"'Belle..." his voice was barely there, "I-"

"Hold it sugah. We should sleep 'fore we get ahead of ourselves. Got a lotta plannin' to do," she stopped him.

He looked like he was about to say something, but decided not to. He pulled her closer instead, his lips resting on top of her head. 'Belle was stunned that he still wanted to be this close with her. She was hurting, not wanting to stop the words she knew he was going to speak. She let a tear fall, wishing that her life could just get easier for once.

...

sorry its so short, just wanted to stick to the point. thank you so much for reading and your lovely comments. you keep them up, and so will i :)


	10. Chapter 10

'Belle opened her eyes slowly. She sighed immediately, the events of the night before replaying in her head. Kara was gone, taken by her own uncle, and 'Belle was useless, completely unable to stop it from happening. What kind of mother was she? Letting her daughter go out and play in a world like this. If only she had been watching, none of this would have happened. She noticed that Daryl was no longer in the bed with her, and she punched his pillow. She tried to keep the tears away, it wasn't the time to show any weakness.

She could hear the wind howling against the window, the storm not letting up over the night. That only made things worse, she wouldn't be able to go search for Kara. The storm would hide their tracks, 'Belle wasn't even sure how she was going to find them. She'd get it though, no doubt about that. She wasn't going to let up or stop until she knew the fate of Kara, no matter how hard it would be if the girl was dead.

The other occupants of the house were noisily walking around. 'Belle wasn't sure if she wanted to face them, wondering how people would look at her or what they would try to say to her. She definitely didn't want to hear any sympathies, that was for sure. Perhaps staying in the room all day would keep the others away. She expected Daryl to show up at some point, not being able to go out and do whatever the hell it was he did.

She rolled onto her back and sighed. She looked around, noticing her weapons were right beside her. Not like she would need them with this stupid storm raging on. How was she supposed to look for Kara in this shit? What a waste of a day. She sighed, debating on whether or not to get out of bed. She knew she would push through the storm if she left the room. And then she would have to fight with Daryl. He would stand in her way for some unknown and strange reason. Why did he care so much about her anyway? Kara was one thing, but him and 'Belle had a shattered history. It didn't make any sense as to why he was being so controlling of the situation. What did he expect from her anyway? She would drive herself crazy trying to figure it out.

...

Daryl didn't do much when he woke up. 'Belle was still sleeping, and he'd be a fool to wake her up to the shitty reality she knew right now. The storm was worse today, and she definitely wasn't going to be happy about that. He wasn't sure how she would react when she woke up.

But as the day wore on, he didn't find out. If 'Belle was awake, she sure as hell wasn't coming down. She had to eat, use the bathroom, surely she couldn't stay there all day. He wasn't sure how well that would hold up, she was one of the most resourceful people he ever knew. On top of that, she was light on her feet, she could easily make it anywhere without him noticing. He wanted to kill something, but decided his time was better occupied otherwise. Problem was, there was nothing else to do while he was cooped up inside.

"Do you think she's going to come down?" asked Beth quietly during dinner. They had prepared a plate for 'Belle, no one really brave enough to go up and check on her.

Beth's question went unanswered, the wind of the storm making the moment seem more grave. No one had mentioned Kara's name, worried about either 'Belle hearing it or Daryl's reaction. They ate in silence, the days much shorter in the winter. What was there really to say? With 'Belle locked away in her room, any talk of a plan was impossible.

Daryl wasn't going to put up with it anymore. If the bitch wasn't going to come out, he was going to bring it all to her. It wasn't like she could keep him out. It was the advantage of knowing her for so long. She was too stubborn, too proud to show her true colours. But he knew exactly how to push her buttons. Her shit wouldn't work with him, not unless he let it.

As he made his way towards the stairs, Carol wordlessly gave him a plate of food. He took it for the sake of peace. 'Belle wasn't going to eat, at least, not today. He didn't even bother to knock, just burst in without warning. He dropped the plate on the on night stand next to where he slept.

He looked at her lying on the bed. He couldn't see her face, but he knew she was awake. Her hair was spread out everywhere, her arms exposed from the blanket. He sat on the bed, bringing his feet up and leaning on the headboard. He stared blankly in front of him, not really knowing how to begin the conversation. Anything could set her off, but he could handle it.

He looked over at her, still in the same place she was before. He saw the mark from where he shot her, when he had been reunited with her. The scar would be there for the rest of her life, right under the mark he convinced her to get. It held so much meaning to her, he would never hear the end of it if he ruined it. He took his finger and lightly traced over the outline. She didn't respond, but he didn't really expect her to. It was hard to imagine how much time had passed. Those days were long gone, never to return.

"Go away," she told him in a small voice. It completely lacked any emotion to it, no heart in her words whatsoever.

"Not until ya tell me what your plan is," he gave her a neutral tone, unable to gauge the conversation with her first words.

"Ta fahnd Kara stupid!" she was angrier now.

"Yeah? An' how ya gunna do that?"

"Open mah eyes an' look. Ah don' recall ya bein' this dumb before."

"Storms wiped away the tracks. Coulda gone in any direction."

Without warning, she lunged at him, using her forearm to pin him against the bed, "Jus' what are ya tryin' ta say? Abandon her?!" she was yelling now.

He pushed her away, his eyes hardening, "I'm tryin' to get ya to think girl! Ya can't just go off wanderin' without an idea of what your doin'!"

"Whateva Ah do don' matter to ya!"

"I ain't takin' you with me if your not gunna think it through first!"

"Ah don' care if ya take meh or not, y'ain't stoppin' meh from goin', y'hear?"

"I will keep you here if ya can't follow orders, 'Belle! I won' risk it, won' go out to bring the girl back an' tell her that her mother's dead. I ain't doin' it."

'Belle narrowed her eyes, "Why do ya care so much?"

Daryl was stunned, not really sure what to say. 'Belle was important to him, and Kara was apart of her. His feelings for 'Belle were unclear to him. But he knew at this particular moment that he couldn't let her down. There was nothing left if she couldn't at least have her daughter. He owed her that much after all the shit he put her shit through.

"I can't let you suffer anymore," he told her in a low voice. He wasn't sure of the words he needed to say, but it was a start.

'Belle wasn't sure how to respond to that. He had basically apologized for what happened back then. But thats not how she always pictured it, how she always wanted it to happen. She wanted to yell and scream her frustrations at what happened. How he left her for no reason pregnant with his child. Yes, Kara was his, but for all 'Belle knew, Daryl would just walk out of their lives, and she had to protect her daughter from that kind of pain.

"Fahne, Ah'll let ya come along, but tha minute ya start t'fuck 'round, Ah'll kill ya where y'stand, y'hear?!" she screamed at him.

She knew he didnt't deserve that kind of treatment after showing so much care for a daughter he didn't even know about, but she wasn't good with emotions. She didn't like how Daryl and Kara got along because of their unknown relation, but what was a girl to do? 'Belle knew Daryl very well, and her daughter was her life, gave it purpose.

Daryl nodded, looking down a little guiltily. 'Belle tried to pretend that she didn't notice, but her own guilt ate away at her since she had seen her former lover. She knew the right thing to do was tell him the truth, but she didn't know if that was the best move.

It wasn't like she had never planned on telling him. She had just taken the test at the free clinic, not even thinking about why she was sick every morning. She was going to tell him, but she had seen Merle on her way home. She waited all day, wondering if that no good Dixon was going to show up at her house. He did, and then Daryl was gone.

She often wondered if things would be different if she had spoken up while she had the chance. Her rationality told her that it would have turned out the same. But there was that small part of her that told her that he would have stayed. She didn't know if she should regret her decision or not. Only time would tell, it was best to take things a day at a time, and tomorrow was another day.

Maybe he wasn't all that bad. Maybe telling him about Kara was what she should do. If he was so eager to save his daughter without knowing the truth, then perhaps 'Belle was wrong in the very beginning. But could she take such a risk? Only time could tell, and that all depended on the state they found Kara in.

...

im so sorry ive been neglecting you, but school is finally out! love you guys! thank you so much for stickin with this


	11. Chapter 11

"You're what?!" shrieked Lori.

"Ah'm goin' ta find Kara," said 'Belle in the same neutral tone she spoke a few minutes ago. She had finally come downstairs now that the storm had passed and they were actually able to go outside, "Storm's passed darlin', an' Ah ain't leavin' here 'till Ah find mah daughter."

"You don't have to go alone," offered Rick.

"She ain't. I'm goin' with 'er," said Daryl, bringing the rest of the supplies they'd need with him.

"Just the two of you?" questioned Beth.

"That's right sugah. Stupid won't let meh go by mahself, despite him gettin' in the way," 'Belle shot at Daryl. The two had been fighting all morning, but no one would know unless they were around to hear it. They hid it well. He chose to ignore her comment, walking back into the other room, "Now Ah know y'all can't stay here for long, so take the truck with ya an' leave the car. We'll find ya."

"Three days and then were gone," said Rick. 'Belle nodded, grabbing her coat out of her packs.

"That coat'll just slow ya down," said Daryl.

"Yeah?! So'll frost bahte!" and the door slammed behind them.

"Were not going to see them again, are we dad?" asked Carl.

"I don't have a doubt in my mind that those two will come back with Kara," assured Rick.

...

Daryl and 'Belle kept bickering as they walked. They didn't know how far Johnny could have gone with Kara, but following their direction in a vehicle was just a bad idea. The storm had wiped away any tracks, and any hope of knowing if they were going in the right direction. The only bonus was that it would have slowed them down considerably, if they didn't die from the cold. Daryl knew that 'Belle's attitude wasn't really because of him, it was the fear of not knowing what happened to her daughter. He always knew she'd make a good mom one day, and he knew that he was at least a little hurt that he couldn't experience that with her.

As the day wore on, they ran out of things to fight about. They had at least gotten an early start, but days were short in the winter. 'Belle was happy she had bundled enough to keep warm, the cold on her face hurt. She ignored it as best she could, but it was only going to get colder. She kept her eyes and ears alert, trying to find any sign of her brother and daughter, or any other of their underlings. They hadn't encountered any walkers, but they hadn't expected many out there alive. They were too stupid to think about finding shelter in a storm.

When the sun started to go down, the cold really hit them. Daryl wasn't wearing all that much to keep himself warm, at least, that's what 'Belle thought. Her main concern was keeping her feet warm, and the snow was quite deep in their trek.

"'Bout time we find a place for the night," said Daryl quietly. She only nodded, following him. It didn't take them long to set up their camp. The problem was finding dry firewood. They didn't split up, he wouldn't let her. It provoked another fight, but there was no point in letting her go off on her own when there were humans out to get them. Walkers were one thing, he wasn't worried about them, it was other people that were actually capable of thought.

They didn't speak as they sat by the fire eating a cold meal. 'Belle stared into the dancing flames of their pitiful fire, happy for its heat. There was only one tent, another being too much to carry. It was one they were prepared to desert if the time came, the less they carried on the run the better. They didn't know what to expect, so keeping their guard up was the best idea. 'Belle went to lie down in the tent after a couple hours, wrapping herself in the warmest spot she could find. He wasn't too far behind her, not really worried about keeping watch. It was the first night after the storm, not much would be moving out there tonight.

"Ya need ta keep warm," said 'Belle when she felt the majority of the blankets piled on top of her.

"I'm fine," he stated. It was dark, but 'Belle could see the expression on his face completely in her mind, "Yer colder than ice."

"Why sugah, ya know jus' how ta make a lady feel welcome," she remarked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

The corners of his mouth twitched, "I mean, ya got no meat on yer bones."

"Then those mangy dead would leave meh alone. They don't, so Ah guess Ah got more than ya see."

He turned, taking some blanket from her, "Fair enough."

She remained curled in her spot, but could feel a hint of his breath on her face. She had spent the last two days with him, confined in a room with him and now she was here spending more time with him. Why did she ever agree to travel with him? She knew it was a bad idea with all those unresolved issues. Yes, a couple of nights ago he had shown real emotion, but the two of them were too thick headed to really sort it out. One of them would have to swallow their pride, and 'Belle knew that was never going to happen.

"Thank you," she whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek and then turning her back to him. It was the best she could do, and she really did appreciate his help finding Kara. Turning around may be interpreted as harsh, but she didn't want him to reach for her and feel the tears she finally let out. He had never seen her cry, but this was only the second time she had done so in her life.

...

"Look here!" 'Belle exclaimed excitedly. Halfway through the second day and they had covered a lot of ground. They ran into walkers today, but not many and the snow slowed them down even more than usual.

"What?" he asked confused at what she was pointing at. As far as he was concerned, it was just more snow.

"See tha dips there? Snow slowed 'em down, this is jus' blow over from yesterday. There was a car here," she told him.

He shielded his eyes from the sun, looking at the bright snow. It was tough to see, but she was right. The snow dipped a little bit, and the wind from last night would cover the tire tracks. But that didn't confirm that it was Johnny and Kara, and he wasn't sure how to tell that to her without upsetting her. It was the only clue they had come across after all this time.

"Don't get yer hopes up, 'Belle. Might be someone else."

"Ah don't think so, sugah," she smirked, holding up a piece of torn clothing. It looked like a part of a sleeve of a shirt. He grabbed it, not really sure how that proved anything. But then he saw written in decent penmanship "Kara D". He handed the scrap back to her, trying to think of what "D" could mean. Didn't take long to figure out, 'Belle's mother's maiden's name started with a D.

He followed her down the small hill, their disturbance of the blanket of snow unveiling obvious signs on humans. Wouldn't be long now before they finally found what they were looking for. They followed the tire tracks for the rest of the day, nights coming in early. The weather was at least a little warmer, so they went on longer than they normally would. 'Belle wanted to keep going as long as she could, the two of them could handle it.

"Maybe we should give it a rest of the night," suggested Daryl.

"Not a chance! Ah'm goin' as long as Ah can," she declared.

"'Belle, they're in a car, we're on foot."

"Ah don't care! Ah'm goin' ta fahnd mah daughter!" she was getting angry with his protests.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, "Ya ain't thinkin' again! I told you I wasn't going to deal with this shit, 'Belle!"

She pushed him off of her, "An' Ah told ya that what Ah do don't concern ya!"

"Y'ain't stupid girl, I know you. But I ain't gunna let you go off and get yerself killed!"

"Ah can take care of mahself! Somethin' yer sorry ass neva got t'learn cause it walked out with a no good piece o'white trash!"

He felt like he was just slapped in the face by a sheet of thick metal. It was true, and she was so angry that she was trying to hurt him. She succeeded, but he could see the regret in her green eyes. The full moon gave her a pale glow, her face as stunned as his probably was at her words.

"Ah..." she didn't even know what to do with herself after blurting that out.

"What do ya want me to say, 'Belle?" he threw his hands up in frustration, "That I made a mistake? That I should've stayed and kept up that life with you? Fine! Maybe I should have but I didn't and there ain't no goin' back so get over it!"

"Year of mah life Ah was with ya..." she choked on her words. She wasn't going to cry, not a fucking chance in hell, "Ah devoted mahself to ya. An' ya jus' leave lahke it all meant nothin'.. Like Ah was nothin'..."

"'Belle..."

"Did ya even love meh?" the tears were there in her eyes, but she willed them not to fall. He tore away from her stare, not being able to face the pain he had caused in this woman. It was amazing how a fight could drift into such off topic feelings. This had nothing to do with finding Kara and stopping for the night anymore, this had everything to do with could they still be around each other? He didn't want to lose her, but he wasn't going to lie to her either. Facing her painful stare, he walked up to her slowly, the snow crunching under his feet. He gently wiped away the one tear wanting to fall from her eye. It was the closest he had ever seen her to crying, and it only made him feel more like shit.

He knew she was waiting for her answer, searching for it in his eyes. She watched all her emotions flicker in them, the wind blowing slightly. He opened his mouth, ready to give her the answer, the only answer he could give her.

They both ducked down, Daryl pulling her underneath him. Gunshot, and it wasn't far. When he realized there was no immediate danger, they shared a look before running towards the noise. Conveniently enough it was in the same direction of the tire tracks. They were sprinting as best as they could with all of their gear, not wanting to abandon it for nothing important. Daryl was ahead of her, his longer legs enabling him to take longer strides. She kept up pretty well, however, but nearly ran right into him when he stopped dead. 'Belle's eyes widened, looking upon the end of the tire tracks.

It looked like a fortress, completely capable of withstanding quite the attack. The gunshot had come from one of the patrols, and more walkers were making their way towards the noise. Daryl and 'Belle were in a good spot, only two of them coming near enough to be killed. Neither of them were expecting this, but it definitely would be something they couldn't rush. 'Belle just hoped that Kara was in there, or else it would be a huge risk and waste of time.


	12. Chapter 12

"There's no way were gettin' in there tonight," stated Daryl.

"Don' ya think Ah know that? We need the day to figure out how to get in," replied 'Belle, studying.

"Let's head back away from the hoard for the night. I'll keep first watch," said Daryl. 'Belle nodded, following him back the way they came.

They had no fire that night. It was too dangerous with the fort being so close and the walkers going towards it. They killed ay least eight between the two of them during the night. 'Belle didn't sleep, the anticipation of finding her daughter looming in her mind. She wasn't sure of Daryl slept either, but at the sky started to brighten up, they began their trek back to the fort.

They packed up their things and left them hidden somewhere away. If they had to get in, it would be easier without all their gear. 'Belle strapped her katanas on her back, leaving her coat behind. Daryl wielded his crossbow and followed her towards the fort. They stood in the same place as the night before.

"If we're gunna get in quietly, ya need ta do whateva Ah tell ya, no fightin', y'hear?" she told him seriously.

He nodded, knowing that she had more experience in this field. He could hunt, but she used to steal for a living, and she was going to steal back her daughter.

She began to walk, wondering how big this fort was. She could see people with rifles all along it, patroling, watching. They stayed in the trees and low to the ground, only the snow crunching underneath their feet. 'Belle noted two entry ways, but couldn't quite figure out how they would get in yet. They finally came around to a part of the wall that looked as if it was still being built.

There were more men keeping watch there, but that didn't surprise her. It was the weakest point of their defense system. That was how they were getting in, now she just had to figure out how to do it quietly. She stayed put, studying while Daryl kept watch around them.

"Good thing days ain't too long," said 'Belle, her gaze intent on the broken wall.

"What exactly do you plan to do?" he asked her.

"That broken wall is how we get in, sugah. No guns, an' no clues left behind. Ratha not kill a soul, but Ah'll do whateva it takes to fahnd Kara. Once we get her, we go tha other way from tha house an' circle 'round. Cova tha tracks if we got the time. So long as ya do what Ah say, ain't a soul gunna catch us 'till were long gone," 'Belle explained, never moving from her perch.

"What if we do get caught?"

She turned, smiling maliciously, "Take 'em out sugah, ain't no otha way. Ah ain't takin' chances when it comes to mah daughter."

He held her gaze, thinking her words over. He didn't see anything wrong with it, other than not knowing where Kara was. He nodded at her, turning his attention back to his lookout. They wouldn't be able to act until later on in the night, when most of the residents went to sleep. They only encountered a few walkers, taking them out quietly. 'Belle tried to think about her plan, trying to get it all in her head before she had to. The sun was going down, but they still had to wait a few hours. 'Belle shivered slightly, the cold starting to get to her. She wished she had her coat right about now, but she knew she'd move faster without it.

"Y'never told me who her dad was," stated Daryl.

'Belle's eyes narrowed, but he couldn't see that, "Ya left meh."

"I know. Who was after me?"

"Ain't non o'yer business what Ah did after ya were gone. Ya left, mah life went on."

"Don't see why ya can't just answer the question."

"If ya cared so much ya wouldn't have left."

He rolled his eyes, wishing she would stop throwing that in his face. It was all she had to avoid the question, and he wondered if she would ever forgive him. Then again, he had never really apologized. It wasn't like he couldn't, he just wasn't quite sure about how. It was a touchy subject, and he often wondered what happened after he left. Even when the world started to go to shit, he thought about what could have happened to her. Now here he sat a few months after he found her with a daughter and no idea what happened in between. How did she escape? When did she know? What happened to Kara's father? How long were they together? How many after him? He didn't know why it was so important to know, but he wanted that information. It wasn't like he was going to do anything with it, get mad about it, he just wanted to feel some aspect of the world he once knew.

'Belle wasn't focused on Daryl's questions, not at a time like this. Maybe he was just trying to fill in the gaps of waiting, maybe he really did want to know because he cared. She didn't want to talk about it. She just wasn't sure if it was because she was still mad at him or if she still had feelings for him. She didn't want to think about it at all, she had to focus on Kara. She knew there was a chance that her daughter might not be in there, but it was one that she was willing to take. The fact that he was going to go through with this at her side confused her, and she did her best not to think about it.

At the appropriate hour, they finally took to the shadows, approaching the rift in the wall. They were both light on their feet with the snow, making it easy to get close without being detected. He followed her lead, helping her knock out the four guys standing guard without making a sound. The bodies were left out of sight from any wanderers, and the two pressed on. She walked briskly in the shadows, Daryl hot on her heels.

It appeared that this small community used to be a military base. Fences with barbed wire hung on the inside of the walls. Part of it was knocked down, making it obvious that something wanted in, and did everything possible to get it, succeeding. There were fires in the distance, but not along the wall. It was the best way not to attract any attention, they were smart. 'Belle saw the light of a torch heading their way, and pulled him into a narrow space. They were pinned together, facing each other, both with a weapon at the ready.

"... going to run out of food if they keep bringing more brats here," said one of the men.

"What's the point of getting them anyway?" asked the other guy.

"You don't know?"

"I only got here last week, there's a lot to go through."

"I don't know either, nobody really tells me anything. But for some reason women and children are in high demand."

"Where do you keep finding kids?"

"Little girl Johnny brought back is the first in a while."

"Probably the last then."

"Maybe. I just hope..."

Daryl felt her tense, and he held her in place. He didn't want her moving again until she was calm. But this was at least a good sign, Kara was here somewhere. 'Belle pushed him away, continuing on her trek. She had no idea where she was going to find Kara, but she kept going. They only had to dodge a few more patrols. This place was bigger than she thought, it wouldn't be long before shift change, and 'Belle didn't want to be caught here.

They finally approached a building, coming in from the edge of the wall. The perimeter had nothing to it, and it would only make sense to keep prisoners more guarded. The problem with going in more, there was more light, more patrol, more chances of getting caught. Daryl pulled her into the darker shadows, hearing something behind them. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, forcing her head against his chest.

They were clear, so 'Belle kept going. She came to a garage, noting that there were two men on either side of the door. 'Belle narrowed her eyes, knowing that prisoners were left in a place like that. She kept to the shadows and circled the building. There was no other way in, they would have to take out the guards. 'Belle readied a throwing knife, giving Daryl a look. He understood, readying his crossbow. They had done this before in a forest, so much more was at risk now. She threw and he fired, her arms not even close to the speed of his trigger. Their targets were his and fell to the ground with a faint groan. 'Belle ran over, grabbing a body and bringing it into the garage. Daryl ripped the shirt off his body, wiping the small amounts of blood.

'Belle led Daryl along the corridor, this building not much of a garage at all. It was definitely where prisoners were kept, and she searched desperately but quietly for Kara. There were many rooms, many other people being held captive here. But 'Belle didn't plan on rescuing them all, there was no way she could without being killed. She was getting impatient, but knew better than to let her emotions run away with her. She walked up the stairs, going along the doors and finally, she found what she was looking for. Kara was there in one of the many rooms. The door was locked, but there wasn't a lock out there that 'Belle couldn't get through. She pulled her pins out of one of her pockets, going to work on the lock. It was easy, and she burst through the door.

"Momma!" Kara yelled, running to her mother. Daryl stood watch at the door as 'Belle squeezed her daughter tightly. She did her best not to shed a tear, while the young girl was openly crying. 'Belle examined her daughter carefully, making sure she wasn't hurt.

"Listen sugah, y'gotta be real quiet. Ah mean it now, not a sound," whispered 'Belle. Kara nodded, running to Daryl. She took his hand and he looked at the girl suspiciously. 'Belle led them the way they came, Kara having problems with the noise of her footsteps. 'Belle ignored it for now, seeing as they made it out of the building just fine.

They tiptoed back to the wall, keeping to the shadows. Kara was getting better at not making any noise while walking, so they picked up the pace. They were in the opposite direction of where they had found the base, and they used one of the ramps to get up onto the wall. They kept low, their silhouettes not the best thing to be showing right now. 'Belle took out one of the men easily, moving the body aside.

"We got intruders!" an echo brought to their ears.

'Belle's eyes widened. They had taken too much time, shift change had occurred. Either that, or the guys they knocked out were finally awake. 'Belle could see the sun wanting to peak out, the night almost gone. Fuck. They kept to the shadows, still being quiet. It didn't matter, they could hear footsteps behind them.

"Oh isn't this good. Ah can't believe you actually made it this far. Too bad Ah found a dead body," said Johnny from behind them.

"Johnny!" exclaimed 'Belle.

"You took my niece."

"She's mah daughter!"

"First thing in your life you actually did right. The mistake you're making now is trying to take the girl back. She's better off here."

"Ah don' think so. Mah daughter stay with meh an' ain't nothin' y'can do 'bout it."

"Throwing around threats like usual. Ah can't wait to kill you and your boyfriend. Orphan the kid and one day she'll realize that her momma could never help her if she couldn't even protect her.

"Hey!" yelled Daryl, "Best not talk to my wife like that!"

"Y'all really did tie the knot. You stupid-" Johnny didn't finish that sentence. Daryl had put an arrow between his eyeballs.


	13. Chapter 13

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" 'Belle whispered out of breath. They were running, Daryl holding Kara while 'Belle led the way. She had no idea where she was going, she just knew they couldn't go back to where they came from. There were at least 10 men on them, and she didn't know how many more were coming. She had to get the cover of the forest back, it would be easier to peg them off one by one. She turned, throwing a knife and missing the kill spot of her target. She at least hit him, that would slow him down.

When they had gone a good distance after the treeline, they were ready to attack. They didn't have time to hide their tracks, but at least they could use the trees to defend themselves. 'Belle unsheathed her katana's, moving with great speed. Daryl shot his last two arrows before assisting her with his hunting knife. The men were dead, and there wasn't time to get rid of them.

They pressed on, hearing more voices in the distance. They had to get further in order to hide their tracks and circle around. They encountered a few walkers, using that to head in another direction and throw the others off their trail. 'Belle and Daryl took steps to mask their tracks and slowed down. Kara was walking now that they weren't in such a rush. There was no way to tell how far they had come, but they could faintly hear voices. They heard gunshots as well, meaning that they were going to be kept busy for a while. It was increasingly difficult to sneak around with the sun up and lighting the forest, but at least they couldn't hear any pursuers. Their plan had worked.

They stopped for a moment to catch their breath, 'Belle bringing Kara into her arms and hugging her once more. The girl was breathing heavily, not used to this much running for so long. Daryl watched them, while keeping an ear out for anything around the area. He smirked slightly at the scene, averting his eyes.

"I wasn't all that scared, momma," said Kara.

"Why's that baby?" 'Belle asked gently.

"You're too stubborn to let anyone you care about get hurt. I knew you were coming."

Daryl snorted in amusement at the child's comment. 'Belle glared at him, despite the other two laughing at her. She finally gave in and smiled, hugging her daughter again.

"So what know?" asked Daryl, when all the commotion was over with.

"Gotta get our gear, or else we ain't sleepin' tonight either," answered 'Belle.

"This isn't the way we came to the fort with Johnny," noted Kara.

"That's cause ya neva leave tha same way ya brake in," said 'Belle gently.

"Why are you such an expert?"

"Ah wasn' a very honest person 'fore ya were born, sugah."

Kara furrowed her brows, "What does that mean?"

"Ah'll tell ya some otha time. We should start movin'."

They started their journey around the fort and back to the things Daryl and 'Belle had left behind in order to sneak in and grab Kara. They didn't speak, but strained their ears listening.

"I'm hungry," stated Kara.

"Gotta find the bags, sugah, food in there," said 'Belle.

"Okay," she said.

They came back around the for, going close to get an idea of where they were. They were quiet, not wanting to attract attention to themselves. The sun was going down, they would be able to move more freely, knowing that the people chasing them wouldn't come out in the dark. 'Belle kept the fort in very far sight, using it as a guide to where they hid their gear.

They were lucky to not encounter any hostility. 'Belle suspected it was because of all the activity from their escape. It was only a matter of time before they found out that they were going on a false trail, hopefully they wouldn't try and find them too much longer after that. At least now she knew that they weren't too far off from getting some food into them. Not eating all night or day wasn't the best of choices. When they finally did reach their deserted things, 'Belle immediately put her coat on and grabbed some cold food for Kara. They left that spot, taking out a couple of walkers and heading back towards the house. Three days was up, Rick and the others would be long gone by now.

They walked long further than their last camp, and finally sat down. 'Belle still didn't feel safe, but she knew that they couldn't walk anymore. Once they got to her car, she'd feel a lot better. They had a very small fire, the night being bone chilling. 'Belle and Kara were huddled together, while Daryl sat on opposite of them. They all stared into the fire, the events of the day going through their minds. It was getting really late, and 'Belle wanted an early start to get closer to the car and start finding the others. Kara had fallen asleep with her mother, and 'Belle looked like she was close to that point.

"Why don't you two get in the tent, I'll keep first watch," suggested Daryl.

"Ah'm fahne," said 'Belle in a neutral tone.

"Y'need sleep girl."

"Ah won't be able to 'till we get wheels."

"Coulda wired one o'them vehicles they had there."

She smirked, "Be outta there faster, but with more fuckers on our trail."

"Fuck with the cars so they can't chase us."

"Not bad, but it ain't a guarantee that Ah'd get 'em all. This is slower, but at least its quiet."

"You were always for the quiet."

"Yer fault. Ah was a decent thief, but y'all showed meh how t'be quiet. Made stealin' a lot easier."

"Sure, blame it on me."

"That part is, sugah," she smiled.

He smirked, feeding the dying flame. 'Belle turned her attention back to the dancing flames. It looked as if they were willing themselves to stay awake, just like she was. They didn't have a choice, they needed to be warm. 'Belle's mind, however, snapped awake when she saw her brother's head, the arrow still sticking out of it fall in the middle of their fire with a loud thud. It woke up Kara, who screamed at the site. 'Belle's eyes were wide as she stood, looking around. They heard a gunshot.

"Son of a bitch!" cried Daryl. 'Belle looked, noting that he was hit in the leg. He fired a shot back in the direction the bullet came from, hitting his target. There were more men coming at them, too many to handle. They wouldn't be able to run, not with Daryl's leg hurting. 'Belle took out her guns, throwing one at Daryl and began shooting. They managed to take out a good chunk of them, but more were coming. 'Belle started throwing knives as well as shooting, and it seemed to definitely help. It was overwhelming, and 'Belle was out of bullets. Cursing, she grabbed a small bag and handed it to Daryl, shoving Kara his way.

"Take her and go!" she instructed, turning to throw another knife.

"No!" he refused, shooting down another guy.

"Y'gotta! All were doin' is attractin' attention. Ah'll stay and slow 'em down enough for ya t'get away."

"I ain't leavin' you 'Belle!"

"Yes you are!"

"What about Kara?! She needs her mother!"

"She'll be fahne, she's got her daddy."

Daryl's eyes were wide at her words, but her eyes told the complete truth.

...

sorry its short, wanted to stick to the point... thanks guys! 3


	14. Chapter 14

Their enemies were closing in, they had limited time before all three would be dead. Daryl was shot, Kara frozen in fear. 'Belle was out of ammo and low on knives. They were all exhausted, but 'Belle was the only one who could stand up to them, but she had to make sure Daryl and Kara were safe first. She grabbed the emergency bag and thrusted Kara in Daryl's direction.

"Go! Ah'll stall 'em an' catch up with ye!" she instructed.

"I ain't leavin' you!" he told her seriously, looking behind her.

"Ya gotta take Kara an' get outta here!"

"I ain't doin' it 'Belle!"

"It's our only chance!"

"What about Kara?! She needs her mom!"

"She'll be fine! She's got her daddy!"

Daryl's eyes were wild at her last words. He didn't have a chance to say anything else, she had already turned towards the men from the fort. She unsheathed her katanas, getting ready for battle. Daryl had to do something, he couldn't let 'Belle fight them all on her own. He tried reaching for her, but she had already moved. He had no more arrows on him, only his knife and a bleeding leg. He moved Kara behind him, ready for any that got passed 'Belle. He wasn't leaving her, not after a bomb like that. Her eyes told him the truth, and he had to find out what happened. She was doing pretty good on her own, only three of them ran around her and towards Daryl.

'Belle was well aware that her daughter was behind her with Daryl. She should have kept her mouth shut, but at least it gave her the freedom to deal with these guys. Only three more left, and she only suffered minor wounds. But then they would have to run, and Daryl's leg would give them a trail. She had to think of something fast before more came. It only made sense that if the ones sent out didn't return, more would come. Would they ever give up? 'Belle couldn't take the chance that the two of them had broken their spirits. If anything, it made the situation worse. But the last of them were dead, and she was out of breath. She wiped off her blades and sheathed them, dropping to her knees from pure exhaustion.

Taking only a few moments, she forced herself back up, grabbing their bag and walking over to Daryl. His head was down, he was tired too, and losing blood. She ripped a piece of her sleeve, tying it tight around his leg. She the pulled one of his massive arms around her neck, supporting him. She was thankful that he at least held up most of his own weight. Kara at her side, she started back towards the abandoned by now house. One she got into her car, she'd feel safe again, but it would take at least another day to get there with Daryl's injury. She had made it to their camp of the night before.

"Stay here, sugah, Momma'll be right back," said 'Belle.

"Where are you going?" asked Kara.

"Lead them nasty boys off our trail."

Daryl grunted, moving to start a small fire. It was freezing where they were, but at least they were safe for now.

"Does it hurt?" asked Kara.

He looked at his daughter, her eyes wild with all the excitement the past day, "Yeah. Your mom will fix it."

"She can fix anything."

"I bet she can," said Daryl. He went back to his work, "Your mom ever mention me to you?"

"No. I didn't know about you until that day she brought you guys back to the house."

He was hurt by those words, and only surprised that it pained him. Why didn't 'Belle tell him? Surely she knew? But maybe she didn't. Maybe she found out weeks after he left, and she would have no way of knowing where he went. It would make sense as to why she was so mad about him leaving, why she hated that him and Kara got along. 'Belle didn't see anything different, just what she knew from the past. He had never returned, not wanting to run into her, so for years this young girl grew up without him. It wasn't fair, and he felt terrible for what he did. Even worse than before. But what was he supposed to do now? Did Kara even hear what 'Belle had told him a few hours ago?"

"So you never knew that you had a dad out there?"

"No."

"And it didn't bother you?"

"Well.. sometimes. I did ask momma once, but.. I could tell it hurt her to think of you."

"How did you know it was me?"

"She said I had you if she died. No offense, but I'd rather keep my momma around right now. I don't know you all that well."

"S'alright. I ain't gunna force ya to wanna be around. Just wish your mom told me."

"Ah got mah reasons," said 'Belle, joining them again.

"That's what y'always say."

"Ah ain't gettin' inta it now. It ain't a good time."

He was silent, agreeing with her. Talking about it in front of Kara wasn't a good idea, neither was it a good idea to start screaming at each other so close to the fort. He looked at Kara, looking for features that would have give her away, but he couldn't see any. Maybe the hair, it grew like his, had the same thickness. He was brought out of his thoughts by 'Belle untying the make shift tourniquet. She pulled out some pliers, ripping apart the clothing and looking for an exit wound. There wasn't one, she'd have to pull the bullet out.

He watched her as she worked, putting the pain from his mind. She separated his skin enough and pulled out the bullet. He grunted in pain, trying to keep his voice down. Kara was watching intently, while 'Belle poured some alcohol on the wound. It stung a lot, but it needed to be cleaned. She bandaged it up tight for now. The bleeding had to stop before it could heal properly. She grabbed him pants, tossing them at him. He caught them, his eyes never leaving her.

She avoided his gaze, not wanting to get sucked into a conversation that she knew was inevitable since she had spoken. She panicked, wanted Kara to be safe. She knew it was better to have not told him about Kara, but she was desperate to protect her daughter. She didn't really think that he would go, but she had tried anyway. She wished she had kept her mouth shut, it would have made things less complicated. Now if 'Belle had any hope of leaving one day, he would have more of a reason to keep her with him. Stupid. If only she could go back in time, heck, maybe she'd tell him before he had left. But it was all up in the air now, and she was hoping that the conversation could wait until they reached a safer haven.

...

The day was warmer than the last few, and that made 'Belle feel a lot better. They covered more ground than expected, stopping only to hide their tracks. They encountered more walkers today, but it was nothing compared to those people that chased them. 'Belle scouted around them most of the journey, making sure there were no surprises. She wasn't sure how close to the house they were, but she knew that they wouldn't make it tonight without any sleep. They were almost out of food too, and she was hoping Rick and the others had thought to leave some in the car.

"I'm tired momma," said Kara.

"We'll get to the car tomorra," said 'Belle.

"Tonight," said Daryl.

"Not a chance, sugah."

"We can if we walk the rest of the night."

"Kara can' handle that."

"She can, it's not that much farther if she stop at our first camp."

"Not far for us, far for her. She's alreadeh tired an' can't handle walkin' all night."

"I'll carry her if I have to, I want in that car tonight."

"Ya can barely walk on that leg! Ah ain't gunna let ya make it worse!"

"You can fix it when we get far 'nough away from here!"

"Momma, I wanna get to the car sooner, I'll keep walking, you guys don't need to fight," said Kara.

"Fahne! But the minute ya feel ya can' walk no more, ya tell meh and we stop for the night!" 'Belle yelled her response mostly at Daryl.

'Belle had never even considered Kara's feelings about her father. If 'Belle was ever going to mention it at all, she was hoping to talk to Kara on her own instead of blurting it out in a high strung environment. What a mess she created, and now she'd have to pick up the pieces not only with Daryl, but Kara as well. And then there was the two of them, how would they handle it being around each other knowing the truth? Fuck, what a huge mess. Why did she have to open up her mouth? How was she going to fix it? She knew she would just end up fighting with Daryl.

They pressed on, 'Belle worried about Kara. The sun was going down, so she knew that they had the rest of the night. It was cold tonight, but not nearly as bad as the past three nights. She was exhausted, as she knew that everyone else around her was. At least they would cover the ground getting to the car. They had to drive before they'd be able to sleep peacefully, but at least Kara would finally be safe. She could deal with the rest of her shit later, this was more important. The moon was out in full, making their path very clear. No point in hiding their tracks anymore, by the time anyone caught up, they'd be long gone. She was finally starting to feel safe.

They had come onto the property of the house. 'Belle could see that the others had gone off, and the reason why. Lots of walkers, but nothing they couldn't handle. It was at least better than sticking around for more to show up. 'Belle noticed that her truck was still there, and it was all ready to go. At least that would make it an easy get away. 'Belle didn't have enough knives to take out many of these fuckers, so they would have to tread carefully.

"Stay quiet Kara, an' get inta the truck first chance ya get," 'Belle whispered. The young girl nodded, following her parents out into the open. It didn't take long for them to get noticed, it was an open field and Daryl's wound was still fresh. It was pretty easy to get to the truck, where they happily drove away from that terrible place. 'Belle breathed a sigh of relief as she followed the tire tracks from the other vehicles. They couldn't be that far, but she was confident that they would find them.

She could see the sun start to peak up through the horizon. She found a place to hole up, the truck practically invisible with the car on the end of it. Kara was fast asleep in the back, wrapped up in a blanket she had retrieved from under the seat. 'Belle smiled, looking at her daughter with tired eyes. She noticed that Daryl was also sleeping, probably from exhaustion and blood loss. She pulled out her first aid kit, taking off his shoe and rolling up his pants with ease. She didn't want to wake him, but his wound needed cleaning. She carefully peeled back the old bandage, happy that his shot wasn't infected. It had bled a little, so she cleaned it up, wrapping fresh bandages on it. When she was finished, she put her things away and grabbed the blanket from under the seat. She unraveled it, placing it on him and pulling his feet up so that he could stretch.

She sighed lightly, getting ready to sleep on the floor of the truck. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he had grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him. He pulled the blanket over her freezing skin, keeping her close. They didn't speak, she was too tired to bother with it at the moment. He wasn't going to pester her right now, there was time for that later when they had actually slept. And sleep they did, intertwined with one another after a long few days.

...

sorry for the late update, thanks for your patience!


	15. Chapter 15

Daryl was well aware of 'Belle's body against him when we regained consciousness the next day. He didn't move, knowing that it would wake her. He knew that she wouldn't be sleeping unless they were somewhere safe, so he wasn't worried about checking his surroundings. The air was cold, that was the main reason he didn't move. That's what he told himself.

He looked down at her, flaming hair covering her face. He moved the hair out of her face gently, not wanting to wake her. He didn't hear any movement, meaning that Kara wasn't awake either. Kara... she was his daughter, and already eight years old. There was a lot of time gone with her, time that he would never get back. Why didn't 'Belle tell him? The answer was locked away in her sleeping form. He knew better than to wake her up asking questions. By technicality, they were still married. He never signed any papers that said otherwise. He doubted that 'Belle had gotten together with anyone else after him, or else Kara would probably by upset about losing people. Did the two of them really make it out there on their own this whole time?

Things were different now. Even if Kara didn't trust him all that well, he wasn't going to let them walk away. He had to at least try now that he knew. There wouldn't be a good time to speak with 'Belle about why she never told him, at least, not while Kara was around. He already had an idea of how that conversation would go. It would start off with talking and then they would be screaming at each other until something distracted them, most likely walkers drawn to their echoing voices.

His attention was brought to 'Belle when she shifted from her side to her back. Her hair was in her face again, and he moved it away again, keeping his palm on his cheek. It was an old reaction, his brain didn't even register his actions, as this thumb rubbed her face. There had to be a reason beyond that he had stumbled into her life again. He never believed in such things, but in a world like this, the chances of running into her were so much smaller than before.

"Yer breath stinks," she stated softly, probably not wanting to wake Kara.

"Y'ain't no prize yourself," he smirked.

She smiled, "Then stop lookin' mah way, sugah," she moved her head to look up at him.

Her green orbs trapped him. Wherever the conversation was going, it was completely forgotten in the back of their minds. She bit her lip in a nervous manner, but it looked seductive to him. He wanted a taste, just a little one if he could. She didn't look as if she was going to say no. But he couldn't move, something was holding him in place. What was it?

"BOO!" screamed Kara, jumping from the back seat and successfully knocking 'Belle off the seat and onto the floor of the truck. The young girl was giggling to herself while 'Belle and Daryl were trying to figure out what exactly had happened. Kara was laughing so hard she had nearly fallen on 'Belle. Daryl held her in place, while 'Belle got herself into the drivers seat, "I got you good, momma!"

"Sure did darlin'," 'Belle smiled at the girl's antics, "Now move so ya don' hurt his leg," she said gently.

Kara went back to the back seat while 'Belle moved Daryl's injured leg carefully. She rolled up the pant leg and was satisfied that there was no blood leaking through his bandage. She then pulled her ammo and knives out from under the seat, arming herself properly. She was hoping they'd run into a place where she could get more knives, that fort cleaned her pretty good.

"I'm hungry momma," Kara groaned.

"Ah'll check the car," said 'Belle, getting out of the truck and walking to the car. The door was almost frozen, she had to pull pretty good just to get it open. She rumaged through the trunk, finding some decent rations left behind by the others. At least it hadn't snowed, would be easier to find them.

She grabbed enough for the three of them and brought it back to the truck. They ate in silence, the adults trying to figure out their next move. It would be hard to know which way or how far they were. They had to start somewhere.

...

'Belle drove, following the only tire tracks along the fresh snow. She was hoping it was left over from the others, they hadn't seen any signs of anyone else. Kara was happily chatting about anything that came to her mind. 'Belle wasn't worried about her daughter not talking about the traumatic event that happened, Kara always talked to her mother when something was bothering her. The fact that she was kidnapped by her uncle for who knows what didn't affect her all that much. That meant that nothing bad really happened. 'Belle was grateful for her daughter's strength, it made parenting a lot easier. Then again, she wasn't all that surprised looking at herself and her father.

"What's that?" asked Daryl.

'Belle narrowed her eyes, stopping the truck. There was smoke rising in the distance. That couldn't be a good sign. She looked over at Daryl and he nodded. She stepped on the gas lightly, driving closer to the smoke. She absently read the sign on the way and then found a place to pull the truck over. She was about to open the door when Daryl grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Ah'm goin' ta check it out," said 'Belle with an edge to her voice.

"Alone?"

"Y'ain't healed 'nough ta make a quick getaway if Ah gotta."

"Why don't we just ignore it?" suggested Kara.

"'Cause we don' know if it's a threat. Gotta keep our backs safe."

"I'm goin' with ye."

"The hell y'are!"

"You ain't stoppin' me, 'Belle!"

"Ya got a bullet hole in yer leg, Ah can out run ya!"

"I'm goin'! That's the end of it!"

"Fahne! But if ya fall behind, Ah ain't comin' back, ya can die for all Ah care! Kara, ya know what ta do."

"She comes."

"No, she stays."

"She ain't stayin' here alone after the hell we went through t'get 'er. She comes."

"Ya can't jus' walk inta our lives an' tell us what t'do. Kara is my daughter, she's safer hidden in the truck!"

"You lost the right to make decisions about her when ya told me she was mine to!"

"Ah raised her, Ah went through hell for her an' Ah get the last say!"

"Not anymore 'Belle!"

"I don't want to go," Kara cut them off before more yelling could occur, "I'll stay here under the blanket with the big knife," she was looking at Daryl, pleading with him to stop fighting with her mother. She knew she'd win, knew her father felt guilty enough for leaving in the first place. He looked down, but then nodded at her, getting out of the truck. 'Belle kissed her daughter's forehead before following him outside.

It was warmer today. That would make traveling easier. He was limping, but not as badly as 'Belle thought he would. He was handling the wound pretty well without pain killers, she had to give him that. She supposed everyone just adjusted, living in fear taking the edge off. They walked carefully towards the smoke, wondering what it could be. They had a bit to go, 'Belle parking far enough that if they were chased, she could lead them astray and get back to the truck safely. The life of a thief was still freshly in her mind, it was a huge advantage to living in this world.

They encountered quite the few walkers on the way towards the smoke, and they were only halfway there. Thankfully, it slowed down and they could just focus on their path. They were slower with Daryl's limp, but she wasn't so worried about it. He could pull his weight, and she wasn't worried about speed anytime soon, so long as they stayed quiet. 'Belle stayed ahead of him, not bothering to look back. She could feel tension in the air between them, and it wasn't just because of the fight they had before coming out here. That was normal for them ever since they were reunited.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Daryl, taking the opportunity while he could.

"Tell ya what?" 'Belle replied, hoping he wouldn't go there.

"About Kara."

"'Cause Ah didn't."

"Why?"

"That's mah business."

"When it involves my kid, I think it became mine."

'Belle stopped walking, looking down at the ground. After everything he had done to help her, he at least deserved the truth. She turned to face him, not wanting to show any sign of weakness. He was confused, probably because he could see the tears threatening to fall. She wasn't going to cry in front him, she would never admit that defeat to him. He was closer to her than she thought, she could feel the heat radiating off him. She never left his eyes, she was sure the tears would pour out if she did.

"Ah found out Ah was pregnant the day y'left," she spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in a softer voice.

"Ah saw Merle that day, afta Ah got outta tha clinic. Ah knew he was comin' for ya. Ah..." she looked away, "Ah didn' think it would make a difference whetha y'knew 'bout the baby or not. Ah figured... Jus' see what happens when he finally comes... Ah hoped that ya'd stay, but Ah knew better... knew that... ye would leave."

Her words made sense to him. During the time he spent with her, he always had it in the back of his mind that he was just waiting for Merle to come back. The only thing he didn't prepare for, was the pain he felt when he left her behind. He didn't even know what to say, being mad at her not an option anymore. He had royally fucked up on so many accounts, and he didn't blame her for all of the anger she felt, the rage that built up over the years. It was a constant reminder of the pain he caused her every time she looked at her daughter. It was something he could never make up for.

"You didn't know for sure. Maybe I woulda stayed if you told me," he told her.

She let out a small laugh, "Ya don' even believe that."

"No, I don't," he admitted, feeling worse.

He used his hand to bring her eyes back to his. He couldn't believe that there was a tear falling from one of them. 'Belle never cried, not once and not ever. She had only one weakness and that happened just a few years ago. She was really hurt by his departure, which meant that she really loved him. But how could someone as good as her fall for someone like him? He used his thumb to wipe away the stray tear, noticing that she was keeping the rest from falling. She was begging him for something. Both sides were hurt, but she carried most of the burden. He thought back to that night in the forest on their way to save Kara, her feelings when he had left. He imagined it was only worse knowing now that she was pregnant with his child.

"'Belle I..." he didn't even know what to say.

There was nothing he could say that would take her pain away, that would make her feel better. She bit her lip again, probably out of nerves. Even if he apologized, it wouldn't change all the pain she went through, all the pain caused by him, there was nothing he could do to make it better. He didn't want her out of his life, he never did. The guilt he felt was the reason he kept her around now. Subconsciously, he was hoping that by trying now, it would make up for what he did. Would she see it that way? There was no way to know for sure, only to keep trying.

He was brought out of his thoughts by her lips on his. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him close. He instinctively held her close, giving into whatever it was she wanted. He owed her that and much more. She still loved him, why else would she act this way? She always gave him everything he wanted, even after all the hatred and pain. What was he supposed to do?

He kept his arms around her after they broke apart. He held her close, feeling her tears against his shirt. She never cried, why was this happening now? Fuck. He held her tighter, not really knowing what to do. They stayed like that for a few moments, though it felt like eternity to them. It was the first time in a while that they had actually felt something other than tension for each other. It was real, what they really wanted for once. He moved her away slightly, looking into her eyes.

"'Belle, I-"

It had all happened so fast. They heard something around them and were instantly back to back, weapon in hand and looking for the danger. 'Belle's guns were pointed directly in front of her, as they walked in a circle together. There was something out there, or someone. Their recent encounter with humans they didn't know hadn't been going so well, and 'Belle was not going to let anyone else get the better of her.

"Drop the weapons!" yelled one of the men around them. They were surrounded, their puny weapons nothing to the high powered rifles pointed at their heads from all angles.


	16. Chapter 16

"Drop the weapons!" screamed what they assumed to be the leader. Eight men dressed in military attire stepped out from the trees and surrounded 'Belle and Daryl.

She heard Daryl's crossbow fall to the ground, following her guns. She kept her hands up, analyzing, trying to work out a way to get around these guys. There were too many, their weapons trained.

"On your knees!" he commanded again.

"Fuck..." 'Belle cursed. What were they supposed to do now?

The men got closer, "Get rid of those," he instructed at 'Belle, gesturing to her katanas with his guns.

She grumbled unstrapping them, "What is this all about?!" she demanded, hating when she got caught. She was knocked to the ground, the officer back handing her.

"Don't touch her!" screamed Daryl, trying to move and see her. He stopped moving when the gun was pressed to his chest. He scowled at the holder.

"Wait!" a male voice shouted from behind him. Daryl heard footsteps coming closer to them. What now? "Let them go, they're friendlies sir."

"How do we know?" asked the leader of this entourage.

"I know her. She saved my ass a few months ago."

Daryl knew that they were fine, because the guns were held down. He turned around, minding his injured leg, and checked on 'Belle. There was a big bruise on her eye, and her nose was bleeding. She was barely conscious, but she was getting there. He moved her hair, wiping her blood with his sleeve.

"Here," the stranger who saved them offered him a piece of cloth. He took it, blocking the bleed while 'Belle was trying not to see stars, "I'm Jeff by the way."

"Still alive Ah see," said 'Belle, sitting up more.

"Thanks to you. Happy I can repay the favour."

"What's goin' on?"

"There's a military base just over there. I assume that was where you were headed. Where's Kara?"

"Back with a truck Ah stole few weeks afta we parted ways."

"You folks see many walkers out there?" asked the leader of their assault.

"'Course sugah," replied 'Belle while Daryl helped her to her feet. He didn't move his hands after she was standing, noting that her hand stayed in his, "That big ol' cloud o' smoke lahts up like beacon for miles. Killed quite a few on our way ova."

He nodded, "Might wanna stay the night over at the base. We got food and water, shower facilities and beds."

"Mah truck's parked back there aways. Y'all got room for mah little girl?"

Jeff nodded, "I'll go back with you and show you the way."

...

"JEFFREY!" Kara sang as they got into the truck.

"Howdy doll face. What's a pretty little thing like you doin' all alone out here?" Jeff smiled at Kara, getting into the back with her. Kara just giggled, blushing slightly.

'Belle started the truck and followed Jeff's directions towards the base while he talked with Kara. It was starting to get dark, so it was a good thing they all met up when they did.

"How'd you two meet?" asked Daryl, not sure if he was comfortable with this whole ordeal.

"Picked 'im up a few months before ya came mah way. Poor bastard was damn near dead when Ah found 'im. Cleaned 'im up, he healed and we parted ways. Didn' think the fucker was still alive," 'Belle answered while pulling up to the base.

They waited until the doors opened, before 'Belle proceeded through with the truck, following Jeff's instructions on where to park. 'Belle felt relieved when the massive gate closed behind them after she had pulled through. When she turned off the truck she immediately got out, as did the rest of them.

"Pretty good set up you got there," said the captain, talking about her using the truck to tow the pack car and the bike in the bed.

"Needs a tune up," replied 'Belle grabbing her and Kara's bags of clothes from the car.

"I'll make you a deal. I can tell you folks don't plan to stay long. Whichever one of you can fix up our cars, we'll let ya use whatever materials you want to fix up your rides and we'll give you a decent chunk of food when ya leave."

"Sounds good sugah, mind if Ah start on it in the mornin'?"

"If you wanna see, that'd be best. I'm Devin by the way. You need anything, just give a holler."

"Y'got it soldia."

...

Hot water, something she couldn't even remember. She was in pure heaven as she let it wash over her. It was about time that they got a break, at least, that's what she thought. Who knew when she would get a chance to shower with hot water again. She sighed dreamily, hating that she was starting to prune. Regretfully, she turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel, drying her long hair off.

She walked to the room assigned to them, Kara already asleep in her bed. 'Belle moved the blanket on her up higher, smiling down at her daughter. She put some clothes on, tying her hair up in a bun to keep it out of her face. She wasn't tired yet, so she decided to take a walk around.

She absently wondered where Daryl had gone, and caught herself looking for him. She finally found him in a bunker they had converted into a bar. He was sitting with his back towards the door, a bottle in his hand. She was sure he knew of her presence, and sat beside him. He placed a full bottle beside her, taking another long drink from his own.

She cracked it open, the burn of it coarsing down her throat a welcomed and needed invitation. She could tell that he had showered, the soap coming to her nostrils. They were silent, neither of them ready to speak yet. So many things were thrown in the air recently, and 'Belle was hoping that they wouldn't fight again. As the bottle became more empty, her head began to swim. She was tired of fighting with him, maybe she should get over it all. He's the one that practically forced her to stay with the others, the one who took charge while Kara was gone and was not being even more protective of them. Maybe he really had changed.

"I remember the first time we got into a bar. Barely legal, guy had to've known, but you took care of it," he spoke in a neutral tone.

"Johnny puked on mah shoes. Fuck Ah was pissed, took meh a long tahme t'steal them beauties," she replied.

"You still looked good, even though ya reeked like rye."

"That why ya neva took yer eyes of meh?" she raised a brow, looking at him. He was still focused on whatever was in front of him.

He smiled slightly, huffing a bit, "I recall you starin' at me."

"Still full o'yerself."

"Better than bein' stubborn like you."

"Yer one t'talk. Ain't nothin' gets through that thick head o'yours without a good beatin'."

"Still beats an attitude like yours."

"Why, Ah do believe yer raht. An' Ah ain't changin' for no one, y'hear?"

"Point's proven."

"If ye didn't lahke mah ways, ya woudn' have stuck 'round s'long as ya did."

They were silent again, not really knowing what else to say. It was so tense between them, what had he been thinking about his whole time here? She wished the tension would go away, that they could just go back to the way it used to be. But she knew that wasn't possible, all the pain in the past was hard to get over. It would take time, and she was impatient.

"I been thinkin'. Maybe you and Kara stay here. Ya don't gotta watch yer back anymore, she'll be able to actually live without you goin' off on yer own all the time," he said tentatively.

'Belle scowled, looking at him angrily. He was still staring in front of him, an unrecognizable look on his face. She chugged back what was left in the bottle, slamming it so hard on the table that it shattered. That gained his attention, which is what she was looking for. She stumbled a bit, standing to break the battle, completely wasted. He looked at her in alarm, knowing that she was pissed.

"Ya dumb fuck!" she screamed, "Ah can' believe yer walkin' away again! Ya always gotta ruin a good tahme!"

"It ain't like that 'Belle!" he tried to tell her, standing. It looked as if he were towering over her.

"Then what is it? All ya eva do is run away!"

"The hell I do!"

"This is why Ah neva told ye 'bout Kara in tha first place! She just found out she has a daddy, somethin' she neva once asked 'bout, but Ah could see her pain. Ah saw how happy she was ta know tha truth and yer jus' gunna leave! Run away lahke y'always do! Ah didn' wanna put mah girl through the same pain Ah went through 'cause o'yer sorry ass!"

"I ain't runnin'!"

"Ah can' believe Ah though it was different. Ah wasted so many years o'mah lahfe on ya! Gave mah whole heart to a monster! Someone who just stepped on it! Then ya waltz back inta mah lahfe, mah daughter involved an' turn around an' high tail it out tha door first chance ya get! Ah'm so stupid for thinkin' it'd be different now!" tears were falling from her eyes, "Ya wanna jus' go off, fahne! But Ah swear, Daryl, tha next time Ah see ya, Ah won't hesitate ta pull tha trigger, y'hear?!" and she turned to leave. She didn't get far, he had grabbed her arm the minute she turned around, "Let go o'meh!"

"Y'ain't leavin, 'Belle!"

She pushed him away, "How come Ah don' get t'run with mah tail between mah legs lahke a no good piece o'white trash an' you do?! Ah'm leavin', an' ya betta hope y'neva run inta meh again! Ah ain't gunna let ya hurt meh anymore..."

"'Belle..." her tears, they tore away at him. She never cried, never, and now this was the second time in a day he had seen it. He was hoping that he would never in his life have to see it again. Watching her like this made his chest hurt in a way that he had only felt once, the day he had left her on the doorstep of that home. He gently grabbed her arm again, pulling her close to him. Her tears once again soaked his shirt and it only made him hurt more.

"I don't know why I left that day," he began, "But when I did..." it was so hard for him to speak, find the words he wanted to say. He wasn't good with this kind of thing, probably one of the reasons he never got emotionally attached to anyone else, "I hated myself... Truth is..."

He held her in place by her shoulders, looking at her tear streaked face. She was biting her lip, his next few words the only thing keeping her in place right now. He had rarely gotten emotionally intimate with her on this level. It was always physical. Why was this so hard?

"I never stopped loving you," he whispered, letting his hands drop in pure defeat.

She finally won, a long battle that she had poured her whole heart into. It had finally paid off, he was vulnerable and completely at her mercy. She either crushed him, or she forgave him. He didn't deserve her forgiveness, not one bit. He was prepared for the pain, it would be the only way to make things right. He couldn't face her, afraid of what her face, her gorgeous eyes held for him. He didn't deserve someone like her, always good at fucking everything good in his life up. Even when he had a second chance, he fucked it up. Why couldn't he have kept his mouth shut?

"Ah neva did neitha..." she finally broke the silence.

The big wall of tension was thinner than it ever had been, but they were still both afraid to act on the words they had spoken. 'Belle stepped closer to him, her tears gone, the pain subsiding. She finally understood it now, when he really cared, he got scared and then ran. Their life together meant more to him than he would ever admit to her. Even now, before he knew Kara was his daughter, he did everything could to try and make it up to her. Then it got intense with truth and emotion, and now he was trying to run away. It wasn't like she was any better, she couldn't deal with emotions so well either. She placed her hands tentatively on either side of his face. His skin was electric through her fingers. He looked into her eyes, seeing the truth in them. After all of it, she still loved him.

He kissed her fiercely, having no intention of letting go this time. He wasn't going to leave her and Kara here, they would be with him every where he went. He knew that if he left now, it would mean that everything that had just happened was a lie. He wasn't going to put her through that kind of pain again, especially with Kara involved. It was a whole different game now, one that he wasn't going to fail at. The first step was to claim this woman that he knew he in no way deserved to have. Her breath tasted of alcohol, but had that hint of sweetness to her. He ripped the tie out of her hair, its scent completely intoxicating.

She could hardly focus, her head swimming, all conscious thought completely driven from her mind. She gave into him completely, having trouble catching her breath when it was all over. It was just like it used to be, the two of them sharing a moment together in pure bliss. She was struggling to stay focused, so many things working through her. She looked over at him and smiled. She then started to feel cold, so she gathered her clothes and put them on again.

"Shit," he said, looking down. 'Belle noticed that his wound was bleeding.

"Ah can clean it, but everythang's in our room," she replied, observing it.

The walk back to their assigned room wasn't a long one. Kara was still sleeping, while 'Belle quietly rummaged through the packs to find the first aid kit she kept with her at all times. She walked over to the bed, where he was sitting.

"So much for a shower," she spoke absently, getting to work on his leg. He stopped her hands, bringing her attention to his face. She smirked, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

...

thanks guys, much love


	17. Chapter 17

'Belle had never been hung over a day in her life. She was happy to know that she could still drink all she wanted and wake up mostly fine. She snuck out of bed, going to get some food that was left out for them. She was careful not to wake Daryl and Kara, as she shut the door. She walked towards her vehicles, not really making eye contact with anyone along the way, but keeping her head high.

"I was hoping I'd run into you here," said Devin, leaning on her truck.

"Jus' came ta grab mah tools 'fore Ah gave ya a holler," she replied.

He nodded, "You can get started whenever you're ready. We don't have very many, shouldn't take you more than a day."

"Alright sugah."

He led the way down the base, 'Belle a couple steps behind him. She was grateful for an opportunity to relax, not have to watch her back and worry about her daughter. She wasn't sure where her and Daryl stood right now, both of them very drunk last night. No, she wasn't going to think about that now. She was just going to relax today.

When they had finally got there, she assessed all 10 of the vehicles. She was left alone to work, which was the way she preferred it. She smiled slightly, going to work on the first one. She got back into her old mind frame, wondering if she would have ever made it doing honest work in the living world. In retrospect, she was happy that she was a thief. Made it easy not to be seen and grab whatever she needed.

...

Daryl woke up much later than normal. He rubbed his eyes, confused as to why he was in a bed at first. Didn't take long to remember yesterdays events. He frowned slightly when he noticed that 'Belle was no longer in the bed with him. He could still smell her as if she were, until the headache finally caught up with him. It was completely worth it, no matter how bad his head felt right now. There was only one way to solve this. He reached beside the bed and took a long drink out of the bottle. Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea, but it definitely would help him.

Rolling out of bed and eating a bit, he noticed that he was alone in the room. It didn't bother him, he assumed that Kara was with 'Belle. He thought about last night, wondering where the two of them stood. He had made it clear that he wanted them in his life, that he wasn't going to abandon 'Belle again. But who knew how drunk she was, how much she remembered, if anything at all. Then again, 'Belle was able to handle her drinks well.

The sun was bright, but it didn't take long for him to get adjusted. He walked around the base, noticing that Kara was with the guy who had gotten them in, Jeff. He watched them for a bit, not knowing if he could trust this guy. Kara looked like the happiest kid in the world, and he smiled sadly. Made him feel bad about leaving all those years ago. Some part of him wished that Kara was closer to him, but he knew that would take time. He walked on, looking for 'Belle. He didn't know why he wanted to find her, but he knew that it was the best idea right now.

He found her working on the vehicles they had lined up at the back of the base. She had her tools laid out, her body halfway underneath the fourth car from where he stood. What was he going to say to her? Maybe it was best if he just left.

"Yer blockin' mah light, sugah," she spoke as he was about to turn around.

She came out from underneath the car, looking at him. She sat up, no longer needing to be there anymore. There was nothing more that needed to be done with it. They just looked at each other, 'Belle wondering what he wanted, yet afraid that last nights events was just a drunk spur, that he was really going to leave them here. He looked confused, and slightly nervous. She found that strange.

"What's the plan after this?" he asked.

She stood up, looking behind her, "Just finishin' up these an' then Ah do ours. Take meh all day Ah reckon."

He nodded, "So we leave tomorrow?"

"'Course, afta Ah take advantage of that showa," she winked at him, "Would ya kindly escort a lady t'er next meal?" she smiled at him. He smirked, offering her his arm. She figured she could use a break, hoping that the rest of her work would go as easy as the others.

...

It was night fall by the time 'Belle had finished up on her car. She was done for the day. It had been a while since she was able to just focus on that kind of work, and it made her miss the old world. Kara was in their room with her father. She was reading a book to him, one that 'Belle was sure the young girl couldn't understand. She smiled slightly, going to use the shower again. It felt good to be tired from doing work instead of running. But tomorrow it would all start again, back to life as they knew it.

She sighed, letting the water turn her skin red. Would life ever get any better? Would there ever be a time that it was safe? Civilization was gone, would it ever return? If she ever got a second chance at life like that again, she would do so many things differently. She already did eight years of honest work, no need to go rushing back into a life of petty thievery. She just wished she knew for sure if they could beat this thing. Too early to even think about, and much to early to try. Living humans were definitely outnumbered. But more were being killed everyday, and she was sure at one point they would finally be extinct, or they would all fail. If only she had the power to make this all go away, for Kara's sake.

'Belle sighed again, getting out of the shower. She wrapped herself in a towel and was about to open the door. She stopped, hearing Kara and Daryl talk. She decided to listen to them.

"Where did you learn all that stuff?" asked Kara.

"Spent a lot of time on my own in the woods. It's where I found your mom the first time we met," replied Daryl.

"Really? She never struck me as a woodsy person. She always stayed home with me and we never really went anywhere unless it was to get food."

"She's always in the woods now."

"Yeah, but we need food. I always thought she just learned on her own since all the people started coming to life."

He laughed, "Nope kid, everything she knows is 'cause I taught 'er."

"Is that why you left? Cause you had nothing left to teach her?"

"I don't know why I left, Kara. My brother came and I just went with him. It's always been the two of us."

"Momma doesn't like your brother."

"She spoke to you about him?"

"I've heard her talking to other people about a son of a bitch, piece of shit Dixon."

He smirked, "Y'sure she wasn't talkin' 'bout me?"

"Well, maybe..." Kara giggled.

"How did you guys get out?"

"Momma came home one day yelling like crazy. I was sick so I didn't go to school that day. She didn't say anything, just told me to pack my things as quickly as I could. I was scared, but I did what she told me and then we got into a car and left. I knew it wasn't our car, but I was too scared to say anything. We went into town and then I saw people running away scared and others being eaten. Momma got a bunch of weapons and stuff and then we were off, I never saw home again. We listened to the radio for a while, but it was never anything good. We were going to go to Atlanta like everyone else, but before we got there she decided not to, knowing that everyone was in a panic. We tried staying a few places, but we were always chased away, that's when she decided that we can't stay somewhere too long. I wish I could have at least said good bye to my friends."

"It was too dangerous I'm sure."

"It's okay, they're probably dead."

Daryl was stunned she would be so blunt like that. But at least she was facing the facts about life. It was just sad that she was so young and had to accept horrible truths like that, "Probably... But you have new friends now."

She smiled, "Yeah! And a daddy! Life isn't all bad, I wish people could see that. It sucks what's happening now, but it has to get better at some point."

Daryl smiled sadly at her, not really thinking about the future much, "We can only hope."

'Belle stared into the mirror at herself. She couldn't believe how much Kara had grown. She was happy that the girl was able to see things for what they were, she had never really talked to her daughter the way Daryl did. But at least they were getting along, and though this world was fucked up in so many ways, they could be the fucked up family they were always meant to be. It gave 'Belle more of a purpose now, and lifted an immense burden off her shoulders. There was now someone else to look out for Kara's best intentions, and though she would fight tooth and nail about nearly everything he decided, 'Belle would know that deep down, they all cared about each other.

...

so sorry for such a late delay and short chapter, i moved and finally have internet! yay! i love you all!


	18. Chapter 18

A couple days they had spent on the road. They left the base the next day, bidding farewell to Jeff and the others. Kara chatted away like crazy about the things in the books she had read and read the books she was allowed to take with her. 'Belle was more focused on finding the others, but she tried to listen to her daughter as much as possible. She noticed that Daryl took an interest in his daughter more, and 'Belle was at least happy about that, but who knew what would happen when they were no longer on the road. They were at least three days behind the others and not quite sure on which direction they had went. That was, until someone had left behind a clue.

"Isn't that Carl's hat?" asked Kara, picking up the sherriff's hat.

"Sure is, they were here at least two days ago," said Daryl.

"Less than a day," said 'Belle.

"How do you know that momma?" asked Kara.

"The ashes are still piled here instead of bein' blown away in tha wind," answered 'Belle, showing Kara what she was talking about.

"So wouldn't that mean they were here last night?"

'Belle nodded, "We figure out tha direction, probably see them by mornin'," she looked at Daryl.

"So long as they didn' run into trouble."

"We go all night?"

He nodded, leading them back to the truck. Kara went back to reading, but this time she was silent. Probably so that she didn't distract them. Kara knew that her parents had worked something out, since they weren't fighting as much as they usually did. She didn't blame her mom for not telling her the truth. Maybe in the old world Kara would have been really upset, but her and her mom had a talk before they left home.

_"Now listen, sugah. Tha world's changed, bad thangs are happenin'. Ah'm goin' ta do thangs y'ain't neva seen, an' a lot o'those thangs won' make sense t'ya, but ya got ta undastand that whateva Ah do is ta make sure yer safe, y'hear? Don' ask why Ah do them, an' always do what Ah tell ya, alright darlin'?"_

She remembered that day so vividly, and she wished that she didn't. It seemed like it was so long ago at times, and others it was like yesterday. What would have happened if she didn't stay home sick from school that one day? Would she have turned into one of those creatures? Kara shuddered, not wanting to think about a life like that.

Her mom had told her not to freak out, to always stay calm because there is no way to think clearly while excited. But Kara was always scared when her mom left. What if she didn't come back? Her mom was good, but people always made mistakes, there was a small chance she just couldn't handle it on her own. Every time they had run into people, Kara wished that they would all travel together, but her mom never trusted anyone. There were a couple that had tried to steal their stuff or kill them, and for that Kara was grateful her mom was such a bitch, but sometimes, like when it came to Jeff, she knew that these people weren't bad. At least now they had a group to stick with, people that Kara knew they could trust. Who knew that it would lead to her father?

Kara's feelings on Daryl were unclear. She was happy that she had her family together, never really knowing what it felt like. Would everyone back at home know her father? Her own last name made some parents cringe, and she had never understood it until now. She liked Daryl from the beginning, but knowing their relation changed things. She could tell he didn't know what to do, and she wanted to make it easy. But she wasn't even sure what to do. She figured acting like nothing was different would help it along. What was she supposed to do with a father anyway?

Despite those feelings, it was much better this way. Her parents had a lot of hurt feelings between them, but they were both here now, and she wasn't so scared anymore. She was sure her mother had noticed a change in her. She never missed anything, and Kara was grateful for that. She hated the silence between the three of them on the road. Would it have been different before the end of the world? No one would know, no one would ever really know anything anymore.

Kara sighed quietly to herself. She wasn't even reading, she was just staring at it. She wished she was older, so that she could help out more. She looked at her mom, who had been looking less and less sleep deprived since they had joined up with this group, with Daryl. Her father's expression never really changed unless he was looking at her or her mother. The sun was going down, but it didn't really matter to Kara. They slept in the truck, and were usually driving by the time she woke up or went to sleep. She wished she could drive sometimes. She was excited to learn, but she wondered when that would ever happen. Gas was scarce, and people always took it for granted. There were so many things in life people took for granted, Kara was happy her mom never had a t.v. Books were going to be around for a long time, and there were lots out there. It was all the entertainment she needed.

...

Kara didn't sleep that night, and they continued to drive. They kept food in the truck so that they wouldn't have to stop so much, trying to catch up with the others. She was sure that they would get there, excited even to see everyone again. It was probably why she couldn't sleep, she knew that they were so close-that, and this really bad pain in her stomach. She hoped that no one along the way had gotten hurt or died. Kara was happy that she wasn't close to anyone, so she never had to death with losing anyone. She knew it would make her sad to see someone gone. People she didn't know she didn't feel that bad about, it was ones she knew that bothered her.

Kara recognized the small green car come into focus, and then more. Her heart started to pound in her chest. Had they finally found them? Her father slowed the truck down, stopping right behind the green hatch. He looked at her mother, and she nodded. Kara was confused, they didn't say anything. She assumed they were going to check it out. Her mom turned around to look at her. Kara knew that look, it meant stay put with the big knife. She got down to her spot on the floor in the back seat. She grabbed the big knife and held it tightly in her hand. She closed her eyes, gulping when she heard the truck doors close. She tried to calm down her breathing. She should be used to this by now, it happened so often. But she was afraid that this was the last time she would see them. Every single time it happened she was afraid of that.

How long would they be gone? It already felt like eternity. So many good things were happening to them lately, Kara knew it wouldn't last. It always seemed like that. She just hoped that it wouldn't be too bad, something that they could at least handle. She gasped when she heard someone open the truck door. It wasn't her parents, nobody ever opened the back. She was relieved to see Carol smiling at her. Kara put the knife away and ran to her. She spent a lot of time with Carol, mostly because of her mother. Finally, they had all found each other.

"It's good to see you're alright," said Carol.

"Ditto," agreed Kara, closing the door of the truck and following her friend. Kara could only assume she was leading her to the others. She was so relieved, not wanting to think about what could have happened. Kara's face lit up when she saw the small fire and all the others sitting around it.

"It was a fortress," she heard Daryl speaking to the others, recounting the tale of where they had been all this time, "Huge, I couldn't believe it."

"How did you guys manage to get in?" asked Glenn.

"'Belle used to steal back when I knew her. Those skills obviously haven't left her."

Kara's mom smiled proudly, "Ah found a weak point an' found Kara. Then we high tailed it out o'there, but we took too long."

"But you're all okay," Lori smiled, hugging Kara. She noted that the baby had grown more since she was gone. Not much, she wasn't gone all that long, but long enough to notice.

"You made good time," said Rick.

"I found your hat!" exclaimed Kara to Carl.

"Carl though it might help."

'Belle nodded, "Wouldn' be here now if he didn't."

Kara had never felt so loved before. Everyone was so happy to see her. When she was done saying hello to everyone, she sat in her mother's lap, feeling tired. She hadn't slept, too eager to get here. The adults were talking, her parents telling everyone what had happened and how dangerous people were getting at this point. But weren't people always dangerous? She supposed they weren't as bad as they are now. She yawned, leaning against her mom. She was cold, always so cold, Kara could never understand it. When would winter be over?

"We haven't had any luck finding a place secure enough," said Rick.

"How are you on supplies?" asked Daryl.

"Could use some more, but we'll be good for a couple of days."

"Ah raided a good military base. Helped 'em out, they helped us. Mah car is full, an' y'all can help yerselves 'fore we take off in tha mornin'," said 'Belle. Kara saw Rick nod.

"I'm sleepy momma," said Kara, looking at her mother.

"Jus' a lil longer darlin', then we'll go sleep," 'Belle kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I'll take her," offered Daryl. 'Belle looked at him, Kara wondering what she was thinking. The young girl decided to just stand up and go with her father anyway. No point in waiting for them to finish looking at each other, it wasn't like her mom was going to say no. Kara followed her father back to the truck, hopping into the back and pulling out her blanket. Her father was in the front, laying down. Kara could tell he wasn't asleep, she wondered if he ever really slept all that much. She was sure that he was going to stay awake for a while, keep watch. It was what happened every night.

"Are you mad at my momma?" asked Kara.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you mad she didn't tell you about me?"

"I was. We talked, I understand why she did it."

"I don't know if I am or not. Most of the time I'm okay with it, but sometimes I'm mad about it."

"Your mom, she's just tryin' to protect ya."

"I know, she told me before everything started getting worse. She told me that she was going to do things that didn't make sense, but no matter what I had to listen to her and not ask about it."

"Still alive, right?"

"Yeah. Do you miss the old world?"

Kara noted that he didn't answer right away. In fact, she wasn't sure if he was going to answer at all. She didn't really know anything about him, and that bothered her for some reason. Why was she getting all emotional anyway? She wanted to cry for some reason. She never felt like this before. Why hadn't he answered her question yet anyway? It was very irritating to know he wasn't answering.

"I do miss the old world, but nothing has really changed for me in this one," he answered honestly.

"I really have to pee," she told him, noticing that she sounded mad.

"Alright," he sounded like he was caught off guard. He was holding his crossbow. Kara found a good spot to use the bathroom, hiding away from her father. When she was finished she gasped. What was going on? She walked to him, scared, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What does it mean when I have blood in my pee?" she choked out in a small voice. She saw his face turn red.

"Uh..." he didn't even know what to say, "A-aren' ya a little young to be... startin' that?"

"Starting what?"

"Um... y'know..."

"What?" she was getting angry now. What wasn't she telling him?

"Um... ya better jus' go find your mom," he spoke quickly.

Kara huffed but followed him back to where her mother was, arms crossed.

...

hello again, thanks for the support!


	19. Chapter 19

'Belle sighed, on a sunny morning. She was sitting in a tree, the snow finally starting to melt. It was the first moment she had to herself in a long time. She knew that the others wouldn't be too happy to know that she had taken off on her own, but she needed time to think. She used to have all the time in the world to think, but so many things had changed since then. Kara was nine today, yes, she kept track of the days. Her life had gone in such a different direction then she had first thought. She never thought in a million years that she'd be here.

She started off as a girl, one who spent the early years of her life just wandering. She could barely remember her parents, being at home. She didn't really feel anything when either of her parents died, she was completely detached from them. But she never really felt alone, she always had her boys around her. Until they all left. Everyone in her life had left her, and only one of them managed to hurt her. She never really knew what to think when the others left, but she would never forget the pain she felt when Daryl left her.

And then life went on, she carried his child for seven months. She nearly died when Kara was born. She considered herself lucky to have a chance to raise a child and do it right. She wanted to give her daughter a life that 'Belle never got. She got a real job. It wasn't nearly as good as stealing, but at least her daughter could look up to her and not think of her as a no good criminal. What's more, she didn't drink a drop until that night at the military base. She wanted to be the best parent she could, give her daughter the world if she could, teach the value of a dollar. In a world like this, she would never know if she succeeded. But looking at how strong her daughter was, how positive she could still be, 'Belle could only think that she did a good job. But the battle wasn't over yet.

Kara was getting older. She had her first period already, a year older today. She was already so smart, and very perceptive for her age. 'Belle was proud of her. She sighed again, thinking of all the things her daughter was going to miss out on. She would never have her first kiss, or boyfriend, or fall in love. She would never try drugs or beat up some girl. She would never get a chance at a life that 'Belle always wanted for her. She didn't want her daughter to do drugs or get into fights, but she was so like both of her parents and extremely curious that it was bound to happen.

Things were so different now. Aside from being constantly on the run, her small dysfunctional family was together for the first time. She'd be happier if it meant that they could live their lives without worrying about dying any second of the day. She was happy that at least there were people to look after her daughter if that happened. Ever since they got back, things were pretty well back to what they knew to be normal, except 'Belle fought a lot less with Daryl. She was sure the others noticed that, but no one had spoken to her. She was happy that they stayed out of her business in that aspect. The most 'Belle ever talked to Daryl was at night. It almost felt like the life she had before he left. Almost.

Him and Kara were getting along well, getting closer. 'Belle had mixed feelings about it. So far he had shown her that he was here to stay, that he would be here for his family. But there was always that doubt in her mind. She had been through this before, and she didn't want history to repeat itself. She always had issues letting go, there were no exceptions. It is what it is, and there was nothing she could really do to change it. She was trying to feel differently, really trying to give him a chance. But she was terrified of going through all that pain again. She certainly didn't want to see it in Kara. 'Belle felt that if Daryl were ever to leave, Kara would be a mess, and believe that he would come back for them. 'Belle wouldn't know unless it happened, and she was praying that it wouldn't.

"'Belle! What are ya doin' up there?!" Daryl called up to her.

"Enjoyin' peace an' quiet," she replied, looking down at him.

"Shoulda told someone ya were comin' out here."

"Defeats tha purpose o'peace an' quiet, sugah."

"Get down here and talk, too much yelling back an' forth."

She smiled, sighing to herself. It was nice while it lasted she supposed, but she got down, constantly blowing her hair out of her face. She lost her hair tie, and that was a pain in the ass. Her hair was just too long, but she had never really noticed it while she had it tied up. She got to the lowest branch and jumped down, moving the hair out of her face yet again. She had left her katana's away, but kept her guns and machete, as well as the knives that were always on her person.

"Seriously, what are ya doin' out here?" he asked.

"Jus' needed some tahme ta think," she replied, leaning against the tree.

"What's goin' on?"

"Kara's nine today. Every birthday was her day, whateva she wanted. Can't do that anymore, hell, Ah don' even think she knows. Can' even think 'bout what Ah would do if thangs didn' change," her eyes were unfocused, looking up into the sky, "Can' believe how old she's gettin'. Ah neva wanted a life lahke this for 'er, wanted tha best in mah power."

"Ya did fine with her. She's smarter than both of us."

"That kinda smart ain't goin' ta help 'er now," she told him seriously, looking at him, "Ah neva though that mah life 'fore her would eva come up. But if she knows how ta do everythang that Ah can, she stands a chance at survivin'. Ah always wanted ta keep that part o'meh away from 'er, protect 'er from knowin' her momma was a no good criminal."

"Stop. You're one of the best people I know. We all did stupid shit when we were kids, but ya grew up, an' Kara's lucky to have you," he told her seriously, placing a hand at her elbow. She only wore a sweater, her hair standing out against the black. It was times like these he realized how fragile she could be. Kara was her only weakness, and anything to do with her turned her soft, unless the girl was in danger.

"One day, Ah might not be 'round. Could be today, could be tomorra. If Ah die, Ah jus' want t'know Kara will get t'live tha lahfe she deserve. An' in a world like this, Ah'll neva know."

"Ain't goin' to happen. Yer too stubborn to die."

She laughed, "Ah hope yer right."

He nodded, smiling at her. She pulled him closer, kissing him. It was the first time they had really gotten close since they had rejoined the others. Being on the road, there just wasn't time, especially with Kara always around. She didn't realize how much she craved him until this moment, and she was definitely going to take advantage of it. She let out a slight groan when her back smacked against the tree she was sitting in minutes before. At least he was on the same page as she was, made things so much better.

When it was all over, she felt better, completely relaxed like always. His hot breath was still on her neck, but she knew a second round would just be pushing it. They didn't move either though, not wanting the moment to end. But it couldn't last forever, nothing could. She fixed herself, moving more hair out of her face. She had to do something about this, it was just too damn long. Her eyes fell back on his when she felt his hand on her arm.

"Better?" he inquired.

She smiled, "Y'did fahne, sugah."

"You know it."

"Oh get ova yerself, cowboy, day ain't ova yet!"

...

'Belle's initial feelings on Kara's birthday had faded. She was beginning to get sleep deprived again, their travels feeling very long. This was why she holed up somewhere for a few days and then moved on. But there were too many of them, and it was hard to find a place for everyone. She sighed, driving the truck, following the others. She knew that it was pointless to find a place, knew that it was only best to take a rest and then move on. Despite knowing this, she wished that they did succeed, did find somewhere to just live and not worry. But that was a long time from now. She wasn't even sure if there were enough living people left to do such a thing.

Kara was sleeping in the back, she had gotten so much taller the past couple of months. Lori was getting big too, if they were going to find this magical paradise, it would have to be soon. It was getting to the point that she could barely move, which was dangerous if there was a hoard coming at them. 'Belle just prayed that something would go their way, something extremely helpful would good right about now.

Her eyes burned, sleeping really wishing to claim her. But she didn't want to wake Daryl, his watch the last one. She could handle it anyway, not like she used to get much sleep before she was with them in the first place. She just wished she could get some sleep soon. The bright sun wasn't helping her cause either. Where were they going anyway? They just passed through everything, seeming like they were going in a giant circle.

"You look tired," said Daryl, obviously awake now.

"Y'know that's jus' a nice o'sayin' Ah look like shit," she smirked.

"I'll take over when we stop next."

"Ah hope it's soon. We need ta find a place ta rest a couple days."

"More like permanently."

"Ah honestleh don' think a place like that exists."

"There's got to be somewhere, 'Belle."

"Ah sure hope yer right, sugah. Be nice ta try an' live for once."

"Wouldn't it? Too bad we can't go back to our house."

"Too far away. Ah neva went back there... afta y'left."

"Me neither, didn' know if ya were there."

"Ah left town afta Kara was born. Wanted a fresh start."

"Never went back?"

"Neva. Was a part o'mah life Ah didn' want back, nothin' left for meh there any how. At least, 'till now."

"Kara told me you were on your way to Atlanta."

"Ah heard 'bout the shelter. But on mah way, Ah saw a big pile up. Ah knew scared people were jus' goin' ta cause trouble, so Ah decided not ta go. When mah car blew up on meh, Ah found that little one back there. Ah stole tha truck a while back, was easier ta have both. Ah raided everythang Ah could, but eventually were goin' ta run out o'food."

"Best not to think about that right now. Let's just focus on right now."

"Look like were stoppin', sugah."

"You can stay here and get some sleep, I'll go figure out what's going on."

"Ah hope this is our last stop."

...

hello, i like to call this a filler chapter. after this i'll start following the show, with, of course, my own twist to include 'Belle and Kara. thanks so much for reading, love you!


End file.
